how Soubi got a family
by dolphinangel93
Summary: basically this is a fic about Ritsuka and Soubi being together and getting a family. It included M-preg so if you don't like then don't read. better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _In this story Ritsuka and Soubi have been together for five years now. Soubi is Ritsuka's protector and he is his fighter. Seimei is not dead (just like in the manga) but Ritsuka and Soubi still don't know that. Also they are in the same college and in the same class. Everything seems to go well but fate has other plans for the couple. (also this is going to be a m-preg so if you don't like it than don't read it.)_**

The sun was shining on my face when I woke up. Soubi was still sleeping. 'He probably worked most of the night yesterday to finish his part of our assignment.' I thought as I watched him sleep so peacefully. That made me think about the night he took my ears.

 _Flashback_

" _Soubi what would you like to do today. I mean it is our fifth anniversary today?" I asked him when we were both dressed. It was Saturday so we didn't have school today and we both slept in. Normally I wouldn't because of the homework I need to do but it was already finished so I allowed myself a day's rest._

" _I don't know. What does Ritsuka want to do?" Soubi answered directing the question back at me. He watched as I shrugged my shoulders and waited. I had been thinking about today allot actually. It is five years today that we are together. We haven't done anything beside some kissing seeing as I was too young and not ready to take the next step. But now that it is five years I think I am ready for the next step. The only problem is that I don't know how to tell him. I can't just say I want to have sex._

" _Well what about going for some diner later tonight and then watching a movie?" I asked a little hesitatingly._

" _Alright I know the perfect place to get diner." He said nodding, then he got his phone out and dialed a number. I listened as he made a reservation for tonight. When he was done he closed his phone and looked back at me._

" _So what do you want to do in the meantime. I mean we still have a couple hours." Soubi said. He sat back down on our bed where I was sitting. Not knowing what I wanted to do I shrugged my shoulders._

" _Oh I know. Let's go to the mall." Soubi said jumping from the bed and pulling me to my feet. I immediately started laughing and nodded. So we went to the mall until it was time for our diner. Soubi had made a reservation at a very expensive restaurant. I was overwhelmed by the architecture of the place and immediately started wondering who would have made all this. Soubi noticed I was really distracted so he got my coat off and handed it to the woman behind the counter. Another woman brought us to our table. I noticed they both almost drooled over my very handsome boyfriend and I shot the latter a glare as if saying 'mine'. The woman didn't seem faced by it and handed Soubi the menu and some of her charms. My menu was quickly placed on the table in front of me. It irritated me she was trying to steal my boyfriend even if he didn't even notice her._

" _What can I bring you?" She asked only looking at Soubi. I wanted to answer but Soubi was faster._

" _We just want a bottle of water and some privacy if you don't mind. That is all for now." Soubi said not even looking at her, his gaze was only on my face. I tried to keep the smile from my face but failed miserably. The waitress nodded getting the message and disappearing._

" _What are you so happy about?" Soubi asked me a small smile on his lips._

" _Nothing." I responded but my smile grew even bigger if that was even possible. We talked until the waitress came back and took our orders. Then we fell silent neither of us wanting to break the silence. I fumbled with my napkin avoiding eye contact with Soubi. I hoped the food would arrive soon so I can focus on something else._

" _You seem nervous Ritsuka. Is something the matter?" Soubi asked worried. My head shot up and I quickly shook it._

" _No-nothing's wrong. It is just I've never eaten in such a place." I answered. My voice trembled betraying my real feelings. I inwardly scolded myself and tried to calm myself down. The food arrived and we enjoyed the meal making small talk as he ate. When we were done Soubi paid the bill and we went to the movie theatre. I let Soubi pick out the movie because I really wasn't paying attention. It seemed Soubi understood I just needed time so he picked one and we went to get popcorn and some potato chips. Soubi let me to the correct room and to the right seat._

" _Ritsuka are you sure you're alright. It seems you are very nervous." Soubi said when he also sat down in the seat beside me. I nodded again not trusting my voice to be steady. 'Why does he need to be so observant today.' I thought as I turned my head to the screen. They were only playing some commercials but they were suddenly very interesting. Soubi stayed silent until the movie started playing._

" _I know you are nervous. I just don't get why just try to enjoy the movie. I think you like it." Soubi said suddenly. Before I could answer to him he had turned and made it clear he wasn't going to answer. I sighed heavily and then tried to focus on the movie. Soubi had been right, it was a very good movie and it helped to get my mind at ease. When the movie ended I got up to put my coat on but Soubi didn't stand. He just watched the screen until most of the people had already left. Suddenly Soubi got up and hugged me close. The motion startled me and made me tremble._

 _"What is wrong with you Ritsuka. You make me worry so much. I just don't know what I have to do." Soubi said in my ear and then he let me go. I smiled at him knowing he cared so much for me. That made me make a decision and I took his hand._

 _"Don't worry about me Soubi. I really am fine, come on let's go home." I said pulling him towards the entrance. Soubi chuckled behind me and then he walked beside me._

 _"It seems you are eager to get home. Why the hurry?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and continued my way home. Soubi didn't say anything until we were standing before our door._

 _"Alright we are home. Would you tell me what you are planning?" Soubi asked stepping inside. I just shook my head and walked after him. I quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door before Soubi could follow after me. I was shaking and with deep breaths tried to calm myself down. A knock on the door made me jump then I heard Soubi._

 _"Ritsuka! Open this door right now. What is wrong did I do something?" Soubi shouted angry and then he sounded confused. I took a deep breath. 'it was now or never.' I thought. Then I threw open the door and jumped Soubi who was standing in front of the door. I took his head between my hands and started kissing him. At first he didn't respond but after I bit his lip he let me in and started kissing back. He soon took control and invaded my mouth. he pulled away when we were both in need of oxygen._

 _"What was that Ritsuka. First you don't want to touch me and now you start kissing me all of a sudden. I just don't get it." Soubi said a little out of breath. I just couldn't bring myself to saying what I wanted so I took his hand and lead him to our bedroom. All the while Soubi just looked confused, not knowing what I was doing. Once we were in the bedroom I pushed Soubi onto the bed and crawled on him. I straddled him waist and started kissing him again. Soubi didn't seem to mind, he went along whit what I did. I gathered my courage and pulled away then I took the bottom of his shirt and started sliding it up so his toned abs were becoming visible. Slowly Soubi caught on to what I was doing and he stopped me._

 _"Wow Ritsuka, are you sure?" He asked as he took my hand in his. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. Soubi sat up and looked me deep in the eye as if searching for something._

 _"You don't need to do this because I want too alright. I said I wanted to wait until you were ready so I will wait." Soubi said gently lifting me up and placing me beside him. I started feeling foolish because I was acting this way but I really wanted to do this._

 _"Soubi," I whispered his name to get his attention, "I really want to. I have been thinking about it for a while now and I decided I'm ready for this." I said still barely audible. Soubi quickly turned to me and took my hand._

 _"You have to be sure you want this. When you go through with this I don't want you to regret your choice." Soubi said looking very serious. I sighed, then looked him in the eye and nodded. This seemed enough encouragement because Soubi quickly pushed me further on the bed and crawled on top of me. He started nipping at my neck where he knew I had a weak spot. I moaned grabbing Soubi's upper arms._

 _"I have been looking forward to this Ritsuka. I'm glad you choose for me." Soubi whispered against my skin._

 _"Aah…who else… would I choose." I said between pants. This feeling was so new to me. Soubi had been kissing me a lot but this was so different. Soubi chuckled and kissed me invading my mouth with his tongue. I kissed back enjoying the taste of Soubi. He slowly let his hands glide down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off me. I shivered in cheer anticipation. Soubi threw my shirt over his shoulder and then he kissed me again. He left a trail of kisses from my jaw line to my bellybutton. When he dipped his tongue in it I yelped. I watched as Soubi trailed his tongue over my abdomen back up and over my nipple. I moaned as he took it in his mouth and sucked while he pinched the other with his hand._

 _"Oh god Soubi." I moaned as I let my head fall back on the pillow. Soubi sucked a little more before he kissed his way down to the waistband of my pants. He carefully opened him and pulled my pants down. I tried to cover myself up but Soubi smiled and took my hands._

 _"Don't please. You are so handsome Ritsuka. Please don't be shy." Soubi said and kissed my fingers. I nodded my head and tried to get comfortable. Soubi pulled of my shoes and then threw my pants somewhere in the room. I was now only clad in my boxers. My breath was fast and shallow from the anticipation. Soubi pulled of his own shirt and kicked out his pants. We were both only clad in boxers. I looked over Soubi with delight. 'he is all mine and mine alone.' I thought as Soubi crawled back on top of me. He rubbed our erections together making me hiss and gasp in surprise. Soubi dipped his hand beneath my boxer to stroke my member softly. I arched my back of the bed trying to get more of the friction. Soubi complied by stroking me a couple of times. Then he let go of my member and I whined in disappointment. Soubi chuckled then pulled my boxer down. Before I could even say a word he kissed the tip and traced the slid on the top with his tongue. I moaned at the feeling it was so overwhelming._

 _"Aaah Soubi." I screamed. I didn't know what this all was. The feeling was all so new to me that it frightened me. "Stop!" I screamed but as soon as Soubi did I begged him not to stop._

 _"If you are going to yell stop at me and then don't stop I think it's a good idea to use a stop word. That way I know when I really need to stop." Soubi said as he lifted his head up to look at me. I couldn't say a word so I just nodded my head._

 _"Okay if you really want it to stop just say red." Soubi said and after he got a nod he took my member back in his mouth. He traced the head with his tongue, going up and down. He licked my member from top to base and then took it all in his mouth and started deep throathing me. I bucked my hips making the feeling more intense. Soubi bobbed his head and started humming pushing me over the edge. I screamed his name as I came in his mouth. when my mind started to work again I realized what I had done._

 _"I'm so sorry Soubi." I said hiding my face under my arm. Soubi swallowed and then chuckled. He crawled back up to my face and pulled my arm down._

 _"No need to say sorry Ritsuka. You taste sweet." Soubi said then he kissed me so I could taste myself. It startled me that I found it erotic and that my member started to feel hard again. Soubi pulled away when we needed air but he didn't wait long. He grabbed something from the nightstand drawer and then pulled his own boxer down. I watched with shocked eyes as his member sprang free. 'It's huge.' I thought and then I swallowed hard. Soubi saw me looking at his member and smiled at me._

 _"Don't worry. I'll be sure to be gentle." He said. It didn't quiet comfort me but I had promised myself today would be the day so I was not going to back out now. Soubi poured some of the lube on his fingers making sure they were lubricated. Then he sat down between my legs and waited._

 _"Spread your legs Ritsuka. It'll be easier is you relax." Soubi said. I did what he asked and waited. Suddenly I felt something prodding at my entrance and I froze. Soubi took hold of my member and started pumping it making me focus on the pleasure. When his finger entered me I hissed in pain. This was very uncomfortable and my body tried to get rid of the intrusion. Soubi leant over me and kissed me. He ventured in my mouth tasting and exploring every nook and cranny. In the meantime he insert his second finger. Soubi made a scissor motion stretching me. It hurt but it wasn't unbearable. Soon Soubi insert the last finger and made sure I was prepared for him. He trust his fingers in and out._

 _"Aaah Soubi." I cried out as he hit something inside me. It made me see stars and it felt heavenly._

 _"found it." Soubi said as he trust a couple more times. I felt my orgasm closing in but before I found release Soubi pulled his fingers out. I whined at the loss of the feeling but when I looked at Soubi he was lubricating his member. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then lay back down. 'I have to calm down.' I thought as I waited for whatever was coming next. Soubi lifted my legs over his shoulders and prepared himself to enter me. He looked at me asking for permission._

 _"Are you sure you want this? You can still turn back." Soubi said but I shook my head._

 _"I'm sure. Just do it." I said. Soubi nodded and slowly entered me. I clenched the bed sheets and grit my teeth. Tears were forming in my eyes but I didn't want to let them spill so I blinked a couple times. Soubi pushed further until he was fully sheathed in me. He waited for me to adjust to his size._

 _"Try to relax your muscles. It will be less painful." He whispered in my ear. After a couple deep breaths I felt the burning lessen._

 _"Move." Was all I could muster. Soubi complied by pulling almost all the way out and then trusting back in. Then he waited again. I nodded to let him know it was alright so Soubi trusted a couple more times. Each time in another angle until he found the same spot as before. I arched my back from the bed clawing at the sheets beneath me screaming._

 _"Aaaaah." I moaned and started to buck my hips to match the rhythm of his trusts._

 _"Soubi faster please!" I begged. Soubi didn't need more encouragement, he started to slam into me each faster and harder than the last. It didn't take long before I felt the coil in my stomach tighten._

 _"Soubi please I'm almost there." I moaned grabbing old of his upper arms. Soubi nodded and went even faster pushing me over the edge. I screamed as my seed shot all over my chest. The tightening of my muscles pushed Soubi over the edge also. He screamed my name as he poured his essence into me. Soubi fell on my chest breathing heavy. I stroked his hair as I tried to get my breathing back to normal._

 _"That was amazing Soubi. Is it always this intense?" I asked still a bit out of breath. Soubi smiled, he carefully pulled out of my entrance before answering._

 _"Well that depends on the mood and if you love the person you are having sex with." He said laying down next to me. I nodded then watched my stomach. Seeing it was dirty I started to sit up bit fell back when pain shot through my lower back side._

 _"ouch."_

 _"Yes you probably will be sore for a while. Let me get you a towel." Soubi said getting up and walking to the bathroom. He came back with a wash cloth and a towel. As he cleaned my stomach and my bottom he seemed lost in thought._

 _"Soubi is everything alright?" I asked silently. Soubi's head shot up and then he smiled._

 _"Yes everything is fine. I just feel a bit guilty about all this. I think I was still too rough with you." He said placing the wash cloth down and started to dry my body. I couldn't argue with that, my body really felt sore and painful but it was a good kind of pain. I took Soubi's hand and pulled him onto the bed. I made him lay down beside me so I could cuddle with him. Hoping it made him feel a little better._

 _"I love you Ritsuka." He said._

 _"hmmm." Was my brilliant reply as I was drifting off to sleep. Soubi pulled the covers over us and soon I was asleep._

 _The next morning I awoke with a start. I watched Soubi sleeping peacefully beside me which made me wonder why I woke up. Deciding it wasn't important I watched Soubi sleep for a while._

I carefully pried his arm from my waist and sat up. Big mistake. I quickly ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. I emptied my stomach and after I dry heaved a couple times because there was nothing to come out anymore I flushed the toilet. I got up shakily and walked over to the sink. Grabbing my toothbrush and some toothpaste I quickly brushed my teeth. The moment I put the toothbrush in my mouth Soubi walked in to the bathroom.

"Are you alright Ritsuka. Thought I heard you throw up again." Soubi said. I nodded since I couldn't speak because of the toothbrush. Soubi also pick up his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. I quickly finished and rinsed my mouth.

"I think I'm fine. Just the flu or something." I said to him. In my mind I was yelling at him for not noticing I was really not fine. Shrugging my shoulders I walked to the bedroom and got dressed for school. 'I really need to tell him, but how do I tell him something like this. I mean I'm a boy so how was this even possible.' I thought. A hand on my shoulder startled me and made me jump.

"Don't sneak up on me. You know how I hate it when you do that." I snapped at Soubi. He didn't seem faced by my outburst but still smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if you have something to do after school." Soubi asked. I looked at him waiting for a explanation but he didn't gave any. I shook my head.

"No why do you ask?" I asked him. Soubi just shrugged his shoulders.

"No reason, just wanted to know if you had to work." He said then he turned around grabbing his clothes and changing into his uniform. I didn't think anything of it until later that day.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This will not be a very long fic. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Soubi what are you doing?" I asked as I was being pulled down the hallway out of the school. I was just on my way to the science class when Soubi came up to me and dragged me towards the entrance off our school. I watched as he continued dragging me like he didn't hear me.

"Soubi!" I called again hoping he would hear me now because I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the hallway. Luckily he turned his head to me, letting me know he heard me but still didn't answer me. I hate it when he is like this. It feels like he doesn't trust me and that he is keeping things from me. And I hate it. Thinking it was better to just follow him and scold him later I let him drag me along. We walked to the subway not far from our campus and I decided it was the right time to demand some answers.

"Alright spill it. What the hell is wrong with you. Just grabbing me and pulling me along in the middle of the hallway. Not to mention the class I now have to skip because you decided to kidnap me. So spill it what is wrong with you?" I said not able to contain my anger. Soubi smiled and cocked his head to the side making him look very cute.

"Is that an order Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. He knew I would not order him, it doesn't seem right. He is my boyfriend not my servant even if Soubi wants me to I won't do it. I just shook my head and looked him in the eye. Soubi sighed, seeing my uke face always made him do what I want without ordering him around.

"I just want to take you somewhere, is all." Soubi answered. I heard the tremble in his voice and knew there had to be something wrong. He didn't show emotions easily just like myself. We were both wounded by the past and slowly we both started healing through the others company. I knew from experience that I didn't have to ask further because he wouldn't talk about it so I decided to leave it. Silence surrounded us as we were both lost in our own thoughts. I didn't think it would go down like this. When I met Soubi he told me he was a friend of Seimei, little did I know the future could be so good to both of us. The last five years have been a blessing for me. Soubi first managed to make me warm up to the people around me, then he let me see how it is to be loved and even made me love him back. Finally he made me leave my mother and made me live with him. My mother was placed in a mental clinic because of her illness. I have been living with Soubi and the twins for almost two years now. Live has been good for me. A hand on my arm pulled me from my train of thoughts.

"The train will be arriving soon." Soubi said as he pulled me back a little. He was so worried about my safety that he sometimes was a little over protective off me but I don't mind. I like it when he pays attention to me. When I looked up to him he was smiling at me. 'Maybe this is a good time to tell him.' I thought when the train arrived and we got on board. "Soubi, I have something to tell you." I said as we sat down on one of the benches. Soubi looked at me a look of curiosity on his face. He seemed so strong and dependable that I got scared to tell him.

"I know you probably don't get why I was mad at you earlier so I want to explain." I said chickening out. Soubi shook his head. "Don't worry Ritsuka. I know exactly why you were mad but I just really want to show you something." Soubi said before I could explain further. I was glad he didn't let me speak because I really didn't know what I was going to say. Because he brought my attention back to the situation at hand. I wanted to know where we were going but it seemed Soubi wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. I waited till Soubi said we needed to get off. We didn't speak as I was thinking about how I could tell him without losing him. I decided I would tell him when we got home. It didn't matter how I felt. If Soubi really loved me he would stay and if he didn't he would leave or in this case kick me out. Soubi took my hand pulling me from my thoughts and leading me out the train and onto the streets. While in the train the weather had changed, it was now darker and the sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Soubi didn't seem to mind though so I just followed him. Slowly I recognized the surroundings and when he walked through the gate to the graveyard I stopped. Soubi was pulled back as he still held my hand and he looked over his shoulder.

"What is it Ritsuka?" he asked worry evident in his voice. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing really. It surprised me to be here again that's all." I answered as we continued walking.

"Huh. To be here again. Have you been here in the past?" Soubi asked sincerely interested. I nodded but didn't gave him further explanation. Soubi decided to let it be and continued walking in silence until he stopped in front of a grave. I quickly read the text on the tombstone but couldn't make out who were buried here. I watched as Soubi kneeled down and bowed his head. Just as quick as he kneeled he got up.

"Soubi who are buried here?" I asked softly. Soubi looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"They were my parents once. But they died when I was really young so the person you know as Teacher raised me." Soubi explained to me.

"Yes and he made you a fighter and gave you to me."

Soubi spun around to face the person who had said that. We both recognized the voice but I don't know what Soubi was feeling.

"Seimei." Was all Soubi said as a answer. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Seimei was presumed dead because he never came home from school that day. My eyes filled with tears and on instinct I grabbed hold of Soubi. I could not speak, I couldn't even look at Seimei because of the tears. He hadn't changed except for the few years he had grown older.

"Seimei, why are you here?" Soubi asked, putting an arm around me to comfort me. The tears were slowly trickling down my cheeks and soft sobs came up in my throat.

"You know why I'm here Soubi. It's time. I came to get you." Seimei answered without emotion in his voice. This wasn't the Seimei I remembered. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me. So why, why was he doing this.

"No!" I screamed stepping in front of Soubi shaking his hands off.

"You can't take Soubi. He is staying with me." I said hoping to get through to him. But Seimei just laughed and motioned for Soubi to come over. I shot a glare over my shoulder to tell Soubi to stay put. I saw he was fighting with himself so I decided to make it easier for him.

"Soubi you stay where you are that is an order." I said than I turned back to Seimei.

"He isn't going with you. He is my boyfriend and my fighter he told me." I told Seimei. He smiled at me as if I was still his little brother but I knew better since he hadn't contacted me. He should be dead so why was he here.

"Ritsuka Soubi can never be yours. He never was and never will since he was given to me." Seimei said then he looked back to Soubi.

"You know you can't ignore my orders Soubi, so I will tell you only once more come over here." Seimei said silently. Soubi started shaking and then he stepped forward. He placed a soft kiss on my head.

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, Seimei is right. We share the same name and you and I don't. please don't be mad and know I still love you." Soubi said, then he released me and walked over to Seimei.

"Are you happy now. You made Ritsuka cry again. You should be ashamed of yourself calling yourself his big brother." Soubi said as he passed Seimei. He walked away without looking back even once. I just stood there watching them walk away. 'This can't be happening. I didn't even get the chance to tell him about our child. What should I do now.' I thought as I slowly turned around. My phone started vibrating so I grabbed it. When I watched the screen I was disappointed it wasn't Soubi. It was Yuiko.

' _Hey Ritsuka do you want to hang out with Yayoi and me at the karaoke bar. You can bring Soubi it will be fun.'_ Was what she texted. I angrily closed my phone. This is not what I want to do right now. I walked over to Soubi's apartment all the while trying not to cry. 'How can Soubi just leave me like that. Even if he didn't want to I heard it in his voice but he couldn't go against the name.' I thought. I reached the apartment we shared with the twins and opened the door. The twins were playing a video game but looked up when I closed the door. They looked questioning at me.

"Where is Soubi?" Youji asked turning back to the game. I didn't answer which made Natsuo look at me more closely. He walked over to me and took my trembling hand.

"Why are you crying Ritsuka?" he asked. I shook my head not even able to get a word over my lips. I felt the tears sting my eyes and then I broke down. Letting the tears flow freely I fell to my knees crying. The twins were startled and quickly sat down next to me.

"Ritsuka, what's the matter? Where is Soubi? Has something happened to him?" Natsuo asked worriedly. I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"He left me at the cemetery and went back with Seimei." I sobbed like a small child.

"What do you mean left with Seimei. I thought he was dead." Youji said.

"I don't know how it is possible but he is back and he took Soubi from me."

"Don't worry Ritsuka, we will get Soubi back eventually." Youji said trying to comfort me. I was so shocked I stopped crying.

"What do you mean eventually?" I asked them. The twins exchanged a look and then sighed.

"It isn't the first time Seimei had discarded Soubi. A couple months before Nagisa brought us to school Seimei had left Soubi almost dying after a battle. They had won but Soubi was badly hurt just like when he fought the female Zero's. Seimei just left him to fend for himself and didn't care for almost a year. Then suddenly he called upon Soubi and took him back. Soubi was really happy too until after about another six months Soubi was sent away from Seimei. Soubi would have been totally wrecked if Kio wasn't there to patch him up. Soubi lived in this apartment all this time but Seimei has never even been in here. A couple months before Seimei was killed he took Soubi back again and Soubi couldn't do anything but obey since he is Beloved." Natsuo told me. I started to understand Seimei wasn't the kind brother I remembered. At the cemetery he had been cold and distant. I couldn't let Soubi be with someone who mistreated him.

"I'm going to get him back." I said to the twins. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Alright but it will take some time before Seimei will let him go you know." Youji said looking rather pissed off. I shook my head.

"You don't understand. I need Soubi back know. I… I…" I couldn't finish my sentence without telling them my secret.

"What is it Ritsuka. You can tell us." Natsuo encouraged me to go on. My mind was racing what could I say that was believable.

"I… I'm nothing without Soubi. If he isn't with me I just feel lonely and my live seems pointless. I just really need him." I said, it started out as a lie but when I said it out loud I realized I meant it. Natsuo nodded and pointed at Youji.

"I feel the same. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Youji."

"Right. So what are we going to do about Soubi." I asked.

"What is the matter with Soubi." We suddenly heard someone ask behind us. I turned around to see Kio standing in the doorway. It looked like he had heard the last of our conversation. Before I could say anything Kio walked towards me and kneeled in front of me. He looked at my face and started to wipe my tears away.

"What's wrong Rit-chan, did Soubi make you cry?" he asked worried. I shook my head and watched my hands in my lap. Since I didn't answer him he turned to the twins for an answer.

"Well, tell me what's going on here." Kio demanded. Natsuo was the first to give in.

"Soubi has been taken by Seimei." He answered. Kio's jaw dropped open and his lollipop fell to the ground.

"How do you mean Seimei has taken him. Seimei is dead he can't hurt Sou-chan anymore. He has done that enough. Who said that he is taken by that asshole." Kio shouted angrily. I shrunk a little to escape the artists wrath but he turned to me and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Rit-chan but Seimei is really no good person. He is cold and mean and he treats Sou-chan like dirt. He can't be back."

"I'm afraid it is true. He left me at the cemetery and went with him. I heard in his voice that he didn't want to go but still he did." I explained. Kio nodded and opened a new lollipop and popped it in his mouth.

"Alright I believe you, but then we need to get Sou-chan back." Kio said.

"And I know just who to turn to. I need to get to seven moons." I said to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so very sorry for not updating soon enough. In my defence it is very hard to be original. Almost every idea I have is already taken so I have to share some of them but the main reason is that I don't want to be a coppy-cat so. I am very sorry.  
** **Alright on with the story.**

 **Chapter 3:**

The trip to the seven voices academy went quickly and I didn't even notice we were there until Natsuo shook my arm. We got off the train and walked toward the exit off the train station when we heard someone call out to me.

"Hey Loveless." I turned around to see who it was that called me. Breathless was coming my way waving happily. I sighed and started to walk towards them.

"How many times do I have to tell people to call me Ritsuka. Only in battle I will be called Loveless." I said when they were close enough so I didn't need to shout. Natsuo, Youji and Kio followed be but stayed at the background. It seemed like they knew I had to do this.

"Sorry, I think it is a habit." Midori said as he shook my hand. He watched my friends as they stood close by.

"Who is the tall one behind you. He seems like a adult."

"That is Kio. I called Ritsu to let him know we were coming and to let Kio also entre the school. Did he set you to pick us up?" I asked them both.

"Well we kind off volunteered for the job." Ai answered. It was the first thing she said since arriving here. I nodded and turned towards Zero.

"Natsuo I expect you and Youji to keep a eye on Kio for as long as we are back at school. He has to stay with you at all times." I said also turning to Kio to make sure he understood. They all nodded.

"Alright let's go to the Academy." I said and started walking. Midori was soon beside me and making sure I walked to right way.

"Are you really sure to be here. I mean Soubi didn't seem thrilled the last time you were here. He tried to keep you as far away from here as possible and now you are here. All alone." He said. My hands clenched into fists but beside that I didn't let anything show on my face. I learned to control my emotion for at least a little. Except my hormones were going haywire and I could lose control at any time. We walked to a black car who was waiting for us. Kio got in the front seat and we all took the backseat. Luckily Natsuo and Youji could sit together and also did Midori and Ai. Because if they couldn't I would not be able to ride the car with them.

"Let's go." Midori ordered the driver and he started the car and drove off. The shaking of the car made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Ritsuka are you alright. you don't look so good." Youji asked as he watched my face turning pale. I nodded not able to speak. It was a short drive and soon we arrived at our destination. Everyone got out the car and gathered at the grant doors.

"Alright it's far too late to see the teacher better get some rest and go to him in the morning. I will make sure he has time for you Ritsuka." Midori said as they went inside. I nodded and turned to Zero.

"I will go the Ritsu alone but when I'm ready I will come find you okay?" I asked looking at the two friends. They nodded and then took Kio with them. I stayed alone with breathless.

"Can we show you to your room Ritsuka?" Ai asked looking worried. I just nodded. I was far too tired and I felt horrible at the moment. Ai took my hand and gently led me through the hallways until we reached Soubi's old room.

"Alright Ritsuka, now try to get some rest. I'm sure everything will be okay don't worry." Ai tried to reassure me but right now nothing could comfort me except being held by Soubi. Still I nodded and went in the room. It closed with a click and I finally let my mask fall. I didn't have to pretend when I'm alone. I crawled in the bed I had been sharing with Soubi not so long ago. Memories of Soubi and I filled my head. I missed him so much and it wasn't even a day since he left. I started thinking about all the times Soubi had said he loved me but in the end he still went with Soubi. Was it all because of a stupid name. It just wasn't fair that every time I found some happiness live just had to take it away from me. It was nearly morning when I finally fell asleep.

I awoke from a short knocking on the door. I quickly got up and went to open the door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eye as I opened the door.

"Morning Loveless. Did you sleep well?" Midori asked cheery. I shook my head and opened the door further to let him in. Midori walked in and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't sleep much. I was far too busy thinking about everything." I said yawning.

"Oh okay do I need to tell teacher you want to sleep some more?" he asked kindly. I shook my head and gathered my clothes.

"No I can't sleep anyway. Just give me a minute to change my clothes." I said already walking to the bathroom. Midori nodded and waited in the bedroom. I quickly jump in the shower and washed myself. Then I threw on the clothes and brush my teeth. Last I combed my hair. Then I walked back to the bed room to find Ai also there.

"Good morning Ritsuka. Are you ready to see teacher now?" she asked standing from the bed. I nodded and followed them through the labyrinth that was the academy. We stopped in front of two great doors.

"The teacher is in here. He has been really tired since the incident with the eyes so please be careful. When he is tired he becomes very snappy." Ai warned me before I went in. I knocked and the door opened.

"Who is it?" Ritsu asked from his bed. I walked in and stood before his bed.

"It's Ritsuka. I called yesterday to tell you I was coming here didn't I?" I asked.

"Well hello Ritsuka, how nice of you to visit."

"I'm not here for a social visit Ritsu. I just want to know how I can get Soubi back."

"You want Seimei's fighter even if he is bound by the name Beloved?"

"Soubi isn't Seimei's fighter he is my fighter. I even have a connection with him." I almost yelled at the blind man before me.

"I know you have been getting closer but still you can't have a connection with him."

"Well last time I was here you told me I could see the connection with my fighter if I concentrated hard enough. I did just that and I can see my connection now."

"Alright that's good but have you seen the connection leading to Soubi?" Ritsu asked. I thought for a moment but then shook my head in defeat.

"No I have not. But I just know Soubi is my fighter." I said stubbornly.

"Alright let's assume you are right and Soubi is your fighter. You still cannot overwrite the name Seimei has carved into his neck."

"Well there has to be a way to get Soubi back."

"There is a way. You have to be stronger than Beloved." Ritsu said.

"So I have to order Soubi and mean it more than Seimei." I said thoughtfully.

"Not entirely, yes you have to order Soubi like Seimei, but you don't only need to mean your order. You must be willing to force Soubi to submit to your command. Are you capable of that?" Ritsu asked. I fidgeted in my chair thinking about my time with Soubi. The only times he obeyed me was when he also wanted it. Except the first time we came here. I ordered him to take me here and even if it brought Soubi pain he did it.

"Yes I can." I answered then looked up at the man. Ritsu smiled devilish.

"I rather have Soubi be yours then Seimei's. you treat him better but still remember you have to keep ordering Soubi for a while before you can turn back to your usual ways. Soubi will be caught between two masters and won't know who to listen to."

"Will it cause Soubi pain?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Probably and you also. If you are right and Soubi is your fighter you will sense his pain and feel it a little. Are you still willing to go through with it?" Ritsu asked.

"I will do anything to get Soubi back and to keep him safe." I said. Ritsu probably heard the finality in my voice for he nodded.

"Alright then but remember the name can't be overwritten."

"I will decided what is or is not possible for I don't know the words 'cannot be done' and 'it is impossible'." I said after walking to the door.

"Alright but I will only believe you when you bring Soubi here for me to see for myself." Ritsu said suddenly. I nodded and opened the door stepping out the room. When I heard the door close with a click I exhaled a breath I didn't even notice holding. My head hurt from all the information given to me but I knew I had to get ready for the confrontation. If I wait too long I won't be able to stand up to Seimei anymore. That thought made me start moving and I went over to the zero's room. after I knocked hushed voices came from the other side of the door. I waited patiently for them to open the door. When they did Natsuo looked rather irritated and Youji just looked bored.

"So how did it go." Natsuo asked opening the door further so I could walk into the room.

"I know what I have to do but I will need all off you to help, even Kio." I said walking to their bed and sitting down. Kio showed his head at the mention off his name.

"What do you need Ritsuka?" he asked coming into the main room. I sighed, preparing myself for explaining my plan. After I had explained everything to my friends I felt exhausted. My friends had all agreed on helping me practice on ordering them. I was happy but right know I couldn't even keep my eyes open and before I even knew it I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4:**

I awoke to being pocked in the side. I slapped the hand away and sat up.

"I'm up stop pocking me." I said looking around the room. Kio stood beside the bed looking down on me and Natsuo and Youji were both sleeping beside me.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost morning again Ritsuka. You probably hadn't slept in a couple days so I decided to let you sleep." Kio said turning around to grab something. When he turned back around he held a bowl of noodles out to me. I wanted to accept the bowl but when the smell hit my nose I felt bile rise in my throat. I jumped off the bed running to the bathroom. Kneeling before the toilet bowl I emptied my stomach.

"Ritsuka are you alright." I heard from the doorway. I dry heaved a couple of times before getting back up and rinsing my mouth. Kio waited in the doorway following my movements with his eyes.

"Yes I think I'm alright now." I said smiling up at him, hoping to assure him and make him go away.

"You know I don't really think you are. Soubi told me you had been vomiting every morning for a while now. He said it started after you lost your ears so tell me what is wrong with you?" He said not moving a inch. I cursed Soubi for always telling Kio everything but then again it was his only friend beside me so who else would he turn to.

"I'm fine Kio probably just the flu or something." I said. The look in his eyes showed me he wasn't buying my lie. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Ritsuka I know something is wrong and you know what it is. Just tell me already."

"No everything is fine." I shouted.

"If that is true why are you crying Ritsuka." Kio pointed out. I quickly felt my cheeks and felt the tears stain them. I shook my head again hoping Kio would just go away.

"Ritsuka, you are worrying me and also the Zero's. why won't you tell me?" Kio asked again. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant." I shouted at him. His face became blank and his jaw dropped a little. I also heard a thump in the other room signaling the Zero's were up and hear me. Before Kio could compose himself the door was pulled open and Natsuo rushed inside. He kneeled down beside me and hugged my tired body. Youji stayed in the doorway keeping a close eye on his fighter. Kio suddenly started laughing, he rolled over the floor holding his belly. I only started crying more as time moved on. Then Kio finally stopped laughing and looked at me again.

"You almost made me believe you Ritsuka. You being pregnant. And I thought Soubi made some bad jokes." He started laughing again but when my face didn't change he stopped.

"You aren't joking are you?" he asked silently. I shook my head and wiped my eye all the while being held by Natsuo. They seemed to notice I really didn't joke around.

"But how is that even possible?" Kio asked. "Does Soubi even know?" He continued before I could even answer the first question. I shook my head again letting my head fall in my hands crying. Kio sat on the floor in front of me taking my hands in his.

"Is that why you want him back so soon. You need to get him back before you start showing right." Kio asked.

"Yes. I was ready to tell him but then Seimei showed up and took Soubi before I had the chance." I said between some sobs. Kio let go of my hands and motioned for Natsuo to let go of me to. Then Kio got up and scooped me into his arms just as Soubi always did. we sat down on the bed and Kio let me cry into his shirt until I had cried myself to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I don't know how long I had been asleep but when I woke up there was a tray with food standing on the nightstand. I was put into the bed but there was no one in the room besides myself. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. They hurt like I had been crying for hours what probably was true. I carefully inhaled the smell of the food and found I didn't feel nauseous anymore. I took the food and started eating. A knock on the door made me look up and put my food back down again.

"Coming." I called as I walked to the door. I opened it to see Kio standing there with in each hand a grocery bag.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and did a step back. That was when I noticed I was back in Soubi's old room.

"I see you found the food I cooked for you." Kio said. I nodded and walked back to the bed after closing the door.

"Don't mind if I continue eating. I really am hungry." I said. Kio smiled and shook his head.

"Off course not Ritsuka. I think the baby would like it if you eat something. I mean when is the last time you ate?" I shrugged my shoulders and started eating again. Kio stayed quiet until I was done.

"Are you ready to start your training now?" He asked a bit hesitantly. I nodded and got up, gathered my clothes and quickly went into the bathroom. All the while I was thinking about how I could have cracked so easily before my friends. I wanted Soubi to be the first to know but now Kio, Natsuo and Youji already knew. When I was done I walked out and motioned for Kio to follow me. We went to the Zero's room. Kio kept a close eye on me which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Ritsuka, are you feeling better?" Youji asked. Mostly he was the one not caring at all so when he asked me that question without sarcasm or joke I was taken aback. I quickly nodded and then walked inside. I practiced giving commands to Natsuo and at first he didn't follow them because I really didn't mean it but after they motivated me I tried harder and I did get the hang of it. Kio didn't listen he just rebelled against me. We did this for about two weeks before I really could command them all. Natsuo decided to take it further. I would give a command and Youji would counter it. That made it a whole lot more difficult. When Natsuo would listen to my command over that of Youji his name would start bleeding. I apologized so very often but they just waved it off like it was nothing. It took me another two weeks to be ready to confront Seimei. I had been feeling very emotional lately but I was determent to get Soubi back before I was ten weeks in. it wasn't really noticeable but if you looked really closely you could see I didn't have the toned abdomen anymore. It had become a little flabby but not that much. A knock on our apartment door got me out of my thoughts. I got up and went to open the door.

"Hey Ritsuka, how are you?" Kio asked as he walked into the apartment.

"Fine I guess." I answered following him into our living room and flopping down on the couch. Kio laughed at my behavior and then sat down himself.

"It seems you are still not very sure about all this are you?" he asked when I didn't respond. I sighed and carefully sat up.

"I am curtain off what I have to do and I am sure I can do it but still it makes my heart hurt if I think about the pain I have to put Soubi through. That makes it really difficult for me to take the next step." I answered to Kio.

"Yes I get that part, but surely you don't want Seimei to claim Soubi back again like before right?" he asked. I shook my head and sighed again.

"I want Soubi back to be my fighter and no one else. But still do you think I can ask this off him. We need to inflict pain on him. I don't think I can do it without help." I said looking him straight in the eye. Kio nodded like he knew what I meant.

"I will help you but only under the condition that we will make it the least painful for sou-chan." He said also looking me in the eye. That is when I saw he really did care a lot for his friend and I nodded.

"Alright, how long do you need to get everything prepared?" I asked.

"Let me think, I need to get the store, make sure no one is around and make that everything is ready. Give me a couple hours." Kio finally said. I nodded and then watched him go out the door. I grabbed my cell phone and typed a message to Soubi.

" **If you get this, let Seimei read it. I don't care how you do it just give him the phone or something. I need to speak to you and Seimei so meet me at the place you and I first met Breathless. Just you and Seimei. Ritsuka."** I hit the send button before I could change my mind. I didn't get any form of reply but then again I didn't think I would. The time passed very slowly and I couldn't bear to just sit around. I paced around the apartment until it was time to get going. My mind was racing and every possible scenario passed in my head. I arrived in the park and searched for the table I had first gone with Soubi. After a while I found it and waited for my brother to arrive. When the wind started to blow I looked up from my hand to see Seimei standing there with Soubi. I slowly got up from my sitting position and stand opposite of them.

"Ritsuka, you could of just called me if you wanted to talk to me." Seimei said sounding to kind.

"Well big brother I didn't have your number." I responded.

"Did you change your mind and want to join us?" Seimei said with a sinister smile.

"No way, I just came here to talk to Soubi." I said glaring at my only big brother. Seimei didn't seem faced he just waited. I turned to Soubi.

"Soubi just be honest with me. Do you want to go with me?" I asked. Soubi hesitated but then seemed to make a decision.

"Ritsuka, I…." Soubi was cut off by my brother.

"I didn't give you permission to speak. Be silent." Seimei said not even looking at him. Soubi quickly stopped speaking and looked at the ground beneath his feet.

"Soubi?" I called his name but he didn't react.

"Soubi look at me!" I said making sure my voice didn't tremble. At last he reacted and looked at me. That was all I needed for in his eyes I could see the answer very clearly. I concentrated on the connection we had and pictured it in my mind. When I opened my eyes again I could see it leading to Soubi.

"Alright then." I held out my hand to him. "come with me." I said. Soubi looked pained and he had fear all written over his face.

"Ritsuka… I…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. This is an order. Come over here." I extended my hand a little further. "I am ordering you to come with me. It's either that or you have to tell me honestly you want to stay with Seimei and you can't lie! Do you understand?" I said keeping my eye on him. Soubi winced and I knew he was caving.

"Ritsuka…."

"Come here." I said still holding out my hand. Soubi did half a step forward and Seimei glared at him. Soubi flinched, looking as if he was struck. Then Seimei turned to me.

"Do you really think you can take my fighter from me Ritsuka. I don't know if you are aware of it but he is carrying my name." Seimei looked very satisfied. I wanted to scream at him saying it wasn't true but Natsuo and Youji had warn me about this. If I would turn my attention from Soubi I would never succeed. Seimei was stronger and older, he had much more experience.

"Come over here Soubi." I said focusing on our connection. "Soubi." I said as I wrenched at the cord between us as if pulling him toward me. Soubi staggered forward pressing his hands to his stomach.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi whispered. Seimei glared at his fighter again.

"What do you think you are doing. Did I gave you permission to move." Seimei said as his voice raised. Soubi winced again and seemed to shrink under the intense glare.

"I."

"I'm waiting here Soubi." I cut him of not giving him the opportunity to acknowledge the power Seimei had over him. "Why are you making me wait. I told you to come over here right now. That is an order Soubi." I said again. I wasn't going to lose this. Soubi started to tremble and he hugged himself. It probably felt like the words were blows to him. I noticed his bandage was beginning to look a little red and then it spread and soon his whole throat was red. A part of my mind wanted to stop right at that moment but I knew I had to go through with it. Is he was bleeding that meant he was fighting Seimei. I tugged again at the connection between us making Soubi sway and stagger another step forward to catch his balance. Seimei was now glaring at me all traces of mirth gone from his face.

"Do you really intent to go through with this? Do you really think I'll let this happen?" Seimei said. I didn't know who he was talking to but I didn't care either way. I just had to ignore Seimei and make sure Soubi did the same.

"Soubi! Stop making me wait and come over here already. You are my fighter and I will stop at nothing to get you back. So take my hand." I said giving another pull at our connection. I imagined I was pulling Soubi back to me where he belonged. I thought about all the times we needed each other and it gave me more strength. "Soubi!"

Soubi was shaking by now, his bandages red with blood and I could see small trails of blood sliding over his chest. I tugged again and watched him stagger, his hand now on his throat and a look of agony in his eyes.

"Ritsuka…."

"You are my fighter. The fighter in the loveless unit. No matter what scars you have. I've claimed you as mine and mine alone. So stop wasting my time, come over here and take my hand already." I said as I imagined that the thin connection wrapped around my fist. I pulled at it with all my might screaming his name as I did. "SOUBI."

My blond lover staggered forward, his expression was indescribable pain. Stumbling past Seimei he fell to his knees. He stretched his arms out as if to catch himself. I quickly leapt forward and caught his hand as he fell. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso to keep him from falling face first to the ground and pulled his head against my chest. Like I always did when he needed support.

"Fine if that is the best you can do than stay there and don't move." I said stroking his hair. Soubi didn't respond, his arms limp at my sides and his face buried in my chest. I felt the blood seeping through my clothes but I didn't care. I just glared at Seimei over my fighters head waiting for his next move. My brother was watching as I comfort Soubi then his eyes met mine.

"You really think you have won don't you Ritsuka." I knew better then to answer to him instead I just waited. Seimei's eyes turned a little bit colder, seeming cruel. Then he smiled making him seem more cruel.

"Well Soubi is really pathetic so I don't think there is any harm in letting him stay with you until I have any use for him. You can keep an eye on him until I claim him again." Seimei said already turning to leave. "Oh and Soubi don't get to attached." Seimei said then he walked away. Soubi shuddered against my chest. I waited until Seimei was really gone before I let a relieved sigh escape my mouth. Soubi grabbed hold of my shirt trying to get up but I didn't let him go. I took a couple deep breaths to calm my nerves and stroked Soubi's hair in a soothing manner. Soubi raised one hand to his throat.

"Ritsuka." He said his voice raw, rough and hoarse.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything Soubi. I understand." I said hoping to calm him down.

"I'm sorry I…" his hand clenched tighter in my shirt.

"Seimei forced you I know now don't worry about it." I said as I hugged him once more. My hand slid down to rest between his shoulder blades.

"I know Soubi. I did hear you ask about it at the cemetery." I said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't… I…I betrayed you Ritsuka. I am so very sorry." Soubi said his voice broken, cracked and a whisper of pain. I huffed already tired of his apologies.

"I said I understand now drop it."

"But… it will happen again. You know I will betray you again. Because off the name…"

"I really don't care. Besides… unless you really want to I won't let Seimei take you again. If it is what you want than alright but if you just go with his because of the name I won't let you." I said as my hand tightened on his shoulder. Soubi shuddered again.

"But I…"

"I said it was fine now stop beating yourself up over it." I sighed, putting all my exasperation into that sentence. Soubi sighed as well and his body relaxed against mine. Then he carefully pulled himself into a sitting position. I took a deep breath, the smell of blood making me nauseous. I jumped up and ran over to a trashcan emptying my stomach inside.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" I heard Soubi call from where he was seated. I shook my head expecting Soubi to come to me but he didn't move.

"Ugh. Soubi come over here and help me." I said quickly before heaving again. In a couple seconds Soubi stood beside me rubbing my back and holding my hair back. I remembered Youji explaining I had to give Soubi orders so he would know who he was following. When my stomach was empty I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and got up. My legs felt like pudding and couldn't carry my weight so I fell to my behind. Looking up at Soubi I could see the pain still lingering in his eyes. Soubi just stood there waiting. I knew now for sure he wouldn't do anything unless I told him to.

"Soubi come over here and help me up." I said softly but sternly. Soubi obeyed immediately and he supported me as I got up. After a little while I felt capable of walking on my own.

"Alright, let's get going." I said then started walking to our destination. "Follow me Soubi." I said. As we walked I texted Kio to prepare the rest of the plan. We walked in silence and normally I wouldn't mind but now I found it really annoying he didn't say anything.

"Soubi speak to me." I said quietly, cautious.

"You want me to talk?" Soubi asked a little surprised. I sighed and looked up at him.

"It's not that you have to talk but if there is anything you want to say than you should just say it. Don't keep quiet because I didn't say you can talk." I said.

"As you wish." Soubi said his voice still quiet but I could here to smallest of warmth coming through it. That made me feel better but it also made me nervous about the news I had to tell him. I led Soubi to the store we needed to go.

"We're going in here." I said.

"This is…" Soubi said looking up at the sign.

"I know what this is! Just come inside before they notices we are here." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. The front room was empty until seconds later Kio came in. He was happy to see Soubi there.

"Sou-chan I'm so glad you are here. Did Seimei hurt you?" he asked walking over to Soubi and hugging him. Soubi just kept his gaze on me not saying a word. Kio quickly pulled back to watch his face.

"Sou-chan? Don't tell me he took your tongue!" Kio shouted in horror. Soubi still did not answer as he looked at me. Than it downed on me that he was asking permission to talk.

"Soubi you can talk. Don't keep silent if people ask you something unless you don't want to answer." I said a little irritated. I told him before that he could talk so why didn't he answer Kio.

"What do you mean 'you can talk'." Kio turned his anger towards me. "Did you say to Soubi he can't talk." I shrunk a little under Kio's anger.

"Kio it's okay. Ritsuka didn't say anything like that. I'm just a bit overwhelmed that's all. I never thought Ritsuka would be able to get me back." Soubi said stepping in front of me. I quickly straightened my back and walked through the door.

"Follow me Soubi." I said looking over my shoulder to see if he was really following me. Soubi didn't hesitate when he followed me. We came in a chamber with two chairs. I pointed at the one close by.

"Take of your shirt and bandages and sit down in that chair." I did find it difficult to order Soubi around but I really didn't want Seimei to take Soubi from me again. Soubi did as I told him and sat down in the chair. Kio immediately started cleaning the wounds on his throat and when he was done he shook his head.

"We need to turn to the drastic method Ritsuka. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Kio asked looking at my face. I was looking at the wounds who looked like they had just been carved. My stomach clenched and I started to feel sick but I took a deep breath and turned to Kio.

"Yes I don't want to lose Soubi again." I said looking intently at Kio hoping he got my message.

"Alright I get your point. I wouldn't want to lose my boyfriend if I were…" Kio started but I cut him off before he could say too much.

"Yes I know that's why I want to do this." I then looked back at Soubi who seemed really confused.

"Ritsuka what are you going to do to me?" he asked looking a little afraid.

"I don't want to do this but if I don't do this Seimei might come to take you again and I just can't let that happen. I want you to be mine and mine alone. That is what you want isn't it?"

"Yes." Was Soubi's simple answer.

"Than do you trust me to make that happen?" I asked looking him in the eye. Soubi swallowed before he nodded. I also nodded and then turned back to Kio. He was busy preparing the equipment.

"Kio are you ready to numb Soubi up?" I asked. Kio quickly looked up at me and then at Soubi, then he nodded and grabbed the syringe and needle. He filled it with the anesthesia he got from his friend. Soubi looked at me with fear in his eyes so I took his hand making sure to give him support. Kio came over to us and gave Soubi an rubber band.

"Put your hair up Sou-chan we need it out of the way if you are going to do this." Kio said after handing it to Soubi. I let go of his hand and Soubi quickly pulled his hair together and put it up. I tried to relax so I could be off help. Soubi laid his hand back into my own and I gave a reassuring squeeze. Kio pushed Soubi's head out of the way but then Soubi started to tremble. I quickly let go of his hand and took his head into my arms.

"It's alright just lean on me and don't move Soubi. It will only hurt more if you resist." I said. Soubi closed his eyes taking a deep breath and then he exhaled slowly. Kio quickly stuck the needle in and pressed the plunger. I felt Soubi's shoulders tightening under my hands but he didn't move. Then I switched places with Kio and we did the same thing. Soubi looked really afraid and he was clenching the armrests of the chair.

"It'll be okay Soubi we are just going to rewrite the name Seimei gave you." I said hoping to reassure him but Soubi just looked even more afraid now.

"But Ritsuka you can't do that. The name cannot be over written." Soubi said reaching his hand to his throat.

"Yes it can. Ritsu-sensei told me the same thing but the zero girls lost their name so I think it is possible but only because you are a blank fighter." I said. Soubi just nodded then closed his eyes.

"Alright Ritsuka I trust you do as you please." Soubi said silently. The fear evident in his voice. I tried not to think too much as I went over to Kio to get the equipment.

"Rit-chan are you sure this is a good idea. What if it doesn't work?" Kio asked as he handed me a glove.

"I just need to do this. Trust me I really don't want to hurt Soubi but…" I let the sentence trail off. Kio understood what I meant and didn't say anything as we went over to Soubi.

"This might hurt Sou-chan but try to bare with it." Kio said as he grabbed one of the lasers he borrowed from the hospital. I watched as he traced the thin lines with the laser burning them away. Soubi turned awfully white but he didn't make a sound nor move. When Kio was done with the laser he handed it over to me. I needed to get rid of the name myself. I took the laser in my right hand and turned the switch so it was wider. Then I took it in my left hand and moved it over to the first letter. Soubi's eyes fluttered open and after looking at me for a second they closed again. I can't believe what I'm putting Soubi through. Kio helped steadying my hands and then I started to burn the letters away one by one. When I was ready I quickly handed the laser back to Kio and did a step back. I felt really sick. Soubi sat up and wanted to get up but I stopped him.

"It's alright Soubi. I just need a moment." I said between heavy breaths. Kio took the lead and started bandaging Soubi's throat. When he was done I brushed my fingers against it.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly. Soubi swallowed as if testing the muscles.

"I… no it doesn't hurt." Soubi answered. Then he took my hand and kissed my fingers. "What now Ritsuka?" he asked.

"Can we do the second part right now Kio?" I asked keeping my eyes locked with Soubi's. I heard Kio sigh but then he answered.

"I think it isn't a problem if Soubi wants to go through with it." Kio said looking at us. Soubi just looked at me waiting. I nodded and then took of my jacket and sweater so I was only in my long sleeved undershirt.

"Sit back." I ordered pushing him back into the chair. "I know bonds are stronger if you share the same name so now I will write my name. The name of loveless." I said. Soubi's eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"You will only get this one chance to stop me. If you don't I am going through with it." I said without doubt. Soubi looked at me and then he nodded. I turned to Kio.

"Uhm, where do you think I can put it. The upper arm is a good spot right." I asked.

"No." Soubi said before Kio could even answer. I quickly looked at Soubi.

"Did you change your mind?" I asked carefully.

"No, but if I may ask can you put it here." Soubi said as he took my hand and led it to his heart. He placed my hand over his heart and sighed. I looked over at Kio to silently ask if that was okay. Kio just shrugged his shoulders directing the question back at me. I knew the skin on the chest could be very sensitive but if Soubi asked for it I couldn't refuse. He had to know he can make request with me.

"Alright if you want it there than that is fine with me." I said then I went over to get a stool where I could stand on. Kio prepared the needle gun so I could tattoo my name onto Soubi's chest.

"Ritsuka are you sure you can do this. I mean it really isn't responsible to let a young person like you handle this equipment." He said as I got on the stool.

"I have to do this myself." I said as I held out my hand. Kio reluctantly handed me the needle gun.

"Let me at least help you steady your hands." Kio said after handing me the equipment. I looked at Soubi an question in my eyes. Soubi looked back with the same question in his own eyes. Then I shrugged.

"I don't think that matters but I have to do the writing." I said. Kio nodded and stood behind me ready to support me. I tried to find the right angle but didn't seem to find it. Suddenly Soubi grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I swung my leg over the chair so I wouldn't fall. I ended up straddling Soubi.

"this way you can do it much easier Ritsuka. You are still too small." Soubi said smiling softly. I blushed and turned my head away.

"Alright let's get this done." Kio said looking at his watch. I nodded and held the needle gun in place. Kio helped me steady my hands and together we wrote the name loveless. Soubi clenched his teeth but didn't move an inch. when I finished I wanted to collapse onto Soubi's chest but the red irritated skin made me rethink that. I quickly handed Kio the needle gun and pushed myself up against Soubi's shoulders. My legs buckled when I landed on the floor. Kio was quick to catch me and led me to a chair.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled alarmed. I looked up just in time to see he was getting out of the chair.

"I'm fine Soubi. My legs just fell asleep from sitting in the same position for that long." I said rubbing my legs trying to get rid of the tingling feeling. Kio sighed and went over to Soubi to examine the tattooed skin. I waited until the feeling was gone then took a deep breath and pulled the undershirt over my head.

"Alright Kio I'm ready let's do it." I said sitting down in the other chair.

"Ritsuka, wait you don't have to do this." Soubi said sounding worried.

"We have to share a name so I won't lose you again. This is the only way to let you see I am serious about this. And since the name hasn't appeared yet I had to think of something else. So if you have the name on your chest so will I." I said. Kio prepared the equipment for another use and then came over.

"Just like Sou-Chan's right?" Kio asked. I nodded looking at the needle gun.

"You have to keep still for this can you?" Kio asked looking worried for a second. I thought about all the pain mother has put me through and how I could handle that. I nodded again. Kio sighed deeply as if steadying his nerves and then nodded.

"Alright I'll start now." Kio said. Then he held the needle gun in place and started. I didn't know it would sting this much. The tears filled my eyes but I closed them to stop them from spilling over. I clenched the arm rests trying to stay still. All I wanted to do was move away from the pain and curl up in a ball like I did when mother would hit me. Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my shoulders.

"Just relax Ritsuka." I heard Soubi whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Soubi…" I said when I saw he was leaning against the freshly tattooed skin. Soubi just smiled.

"It's alright Ritsuka, just relax." He said again. I took a deep breath and tried to relax my muscles. It still hurt where Kio was working but Soubi's warmth and presence were a nice distraction. After what seems like forever Kio finished. He moved away looking at the result.

"It is nice of you to support Ritsuka and all but you were in the way." Kio said angrily. Soubi just smiled in response. I sat up and touched the sore skin.

"How many times do I have to tell you and Sou-chan. You have to let it heal." Kio said as he grabbed my hand. He turned around and grabbed the dressing. Then he quickly put it over my new tattoo and taped it into place. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and then turned to Soubi. He was still just standing there in the middle of the room shirtless.

"Sou-chan get dressed already. I'm freezing just looking at you." Kio said. I quickly looked down.

"Soubi don't forget to bandage you tattoo and then get dressed. We need to get home." I said still not looking up.

"Are you still shy Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he walked over to his new bandages. Kio quickly followed him and took it from him.

"Let me do it Sou-chan. You are at a bad angle for that kind of wound." Kio said putting it over the tattoo. I didn't listen to their quarrelling as I was thinking about how to tell Soubi the news. That was why I wanted to get home. I needed to tell him but somewhere that we wouldn't get disturbed.

"Ritsuka…..Ritsuka…..?" Soubi called my name but I didn't hear him. Suddenly he shook my arm and I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Ritsuka are you alright?" Soubi asked worry evident in his voice. I nodded and got up. I grabbed my sweater and pulled that over my head. Then I shrugged on my jacket.

"I just want to get home. I'm tired." I said. Kio watched me with a knowing look and then exchanged a look with Soubi. I didn't see that as I turned to the door. Opening the door I started walking. Soubi followed me but stopped when Kio called his name. I really didn't want to stay longer because I felt like I would pass out soon. I was just so tired. When I was at the end of the street I looked back and saw Soubi running over to me. Good he is following without me ordering it.

"Ritsuka, slow down. What's the hurry." Soubi asked as he caught up with me.

"Nothing. I'm just tired and want to go home with you." I said walking down the street. The walk home would be a long one and I hoped I would make it before I pass out again. Soubi didn't complain as I walked in silence.

"We are almost home. Can you just slow down a little?" Soubi asked suddenly. He grabbed my hand to forcefully make me slow down. I had already trouble keeping my eyes open and my feet steady and him pulling my arm didn't make that any better. I stumbled backwards into Soubi's chest. He was quick to put his arms around me.

"Ritsuka what is wrong?" Soubi asked tightening his hold on me. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Just very tired. Can't go any further." Was all I could say before I lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the first thing I saw was our yellow/cream ceiling. It took me a minute to process what had happened but when I did remember I shot up. I looked around in panic but quickly spotted a head with blond hair right next the couch I was lying on. He hadn't noticed I was awake yet so I studied him for a while, that was when I noticed Soubi was lightly snoring. I didn't know what time it was but according to the closed curtains and the lights that were on I thought it was probably late. Suddenly I heard voices coming closer they seemed to be arguing.

"What do you mean. It's a good thing Ritsuka brought him back. What do you think would happen to Ritsuka if he didn't succeed."

"Well I don't know that either but right now it doesn't seem to do Ritsuka much good that he is here. I mean sure he has been passing out a lot recently but the doctor assured it wasn't bad. He just has to get used to the feeling. None the less I still think he is in worse shape than he was before Soubi got back." I listened until I could see the two Zero boys walk into the living room. They both stopped talking and stood rooted to the spot when they saw I was awake and glaring at them.

"Ritsuka, you're awake. How much have you heard?" Youji asked.

"I heard enough and I don't want to hear any more of that. Of course it's better that Soubi is with me. Don't let me catch you saying something like that again." I said raising my voice a little. They quickly nodded and went back to their own room. I turned back to Soubi to see he was awake now.

"Ritsuka, I'm so happy to see you are awake. What happened?" Soubi asked.

"Soubi, I …. I need to tell you something important." I said gathering my courage. Soubi stayed quiet and waited for me to go on. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes were tearing up. I took a deep breath then turned back to Soubi. I looked him in the eye.

"Soubi I'm…. I'm…." I couldn't do it. I even don't know what I want to do and what we can do.

"Ritsuka what's wrong? Are you sick?" Soubi asked feeling my fear through our bond. I shook my head then got up.

"I'm so sorry Soubi I just can't…" I said before turning around and running out the house. I quickly ran as far away from our house as I could with the pregnancy slowing me down and all. It really wasn't a good idea to get so worked up but I just couldn't help it. How was I supposed to tell Soubi. I wandered to streets for a while it was really late like I thought it was when I was still inside. The moon was bright but because of the streetlights I couldn't really see it. I turned the corner and walked to the park I usually go to when I need time to think. Lately I couldn't find it in me t calm down on my own. I expected Natsuo or Youji maybe even Kio to come get me. I sat down on one of the park benches thinking about how I could tell it to Soubi. After a while I sighed deeply and gave up. There was nothing to sugarcoat it in. I just have to tell him straight to the point. Just when I was ready to leave and go confront Soubi some shady adult came toward me. Normally I wasn't the one who would be scared so easily but now that I couldn't defend myself I was a little afraid.

Soubi's POV.

I sat on the couch going over what had just happened when Natsuo and Youji came bursting through the door.

"Soubi quickly you have to go after him. He isn't well as you can see." Youji yelled at me. I just looked at him. Since when did Youji become so worried about him.

"Don't worry. Ritsuka just needs time to think. He'll come back when he is ready." I said more to convince myself than the two zero boys.

"No he isn't. Ritsuka needs you now more than anything. I think he will be very mad at me for this but I'll tell you what is wrong with him since he can't." Natsuo said. Youji started to protest but Natsuo just put his finger to his lips. I waited until he would turn to me. When he did I saw real worry on his face.

"What is wrong with Ritsuka. Tell me." I said

"Well don't ask how it is possible but Ritsuka seems to be pregnant. And right now he is about 8 weeks in. That is also the reason why he passed out. Go after him before something happens to him." Natsuo said pulling at my arm. I didn't understand how could Ritsuka be pregnant and more importantly why did those two know about it.

"But when…how…what?" I couldn't form a single sentence until they pushed me out the door.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Well you love him right?" Natsuo asked. I quickly nodded my head. I loved Ritsuka more than my own life.

"Then go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He is probably at the park. Now go!" Natsuo said and slammed the door behind me. I didn't know what the hell was going on but decided to walk to the park anyway. That was when I heard him call out to me. Ritsuka was in trouble, I had to get to him fast. My feet were already running before my mind could give the order. I made it to the park within two minutes and spotted Ritsuka surrounded by two man. Again my body moved on its own before I could think about it.

Ritsuka's POV

"So what do we have here. Are you lost loveless." one of the man said.

"No. I'm just going home." I said. The other man stepped forward and shook his head.

"it seems you don't have your fighter anymore. We heard Seimei to him back but don't worry. We don't need Soubi to be here for us to hurt you. Remember when we met at the academy?" he asked. I only shook my head and started to walk away. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I was quick to pull away from him and wrenched my arm free. I started running without looking back once. Where is Soubi? He wouldn't just leave me again would he? Soubi! I called him inside my head hoping to get his attention. I kept running but soon felt I couldn't go on much longer. 'Stupid pregnancy' I thought while my feet got unsteady and I had to slow down. Then suddenly I felt my wrist being taken and my arm turned on my back till it hurt. I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from crying out. But then my arm was free before they could do anything to me. I turned around as I held my arm close to my chest. Soubi was standing in front of me and held the man who had just turned my arm.

"So you think you can hurt Ritsuka now do you?" Soubi asked, his voice so low I almost couldn't hear it.

"Soubi Agatsuma. I thought you were taken by Seimei. What are you doing back here?" the man asked looking terrified.

"Yes Seimei took me a couple weeks ago but Ritsuka is stronger than he is and took me back from him. Do you really want to battle me and Ritsuka?" Soubi asked looking at the fighter unit. The older of the two stepped forward and took Soubi's wrist.

"I will only say this once. We will battle you and loveless and win. But this will be a spell battle nothing else." The man said as he wrenched his partners hand free from Soubi's grip. Soubi let go and did a step back. He was now standing beside me.

"Alright I except." Soubi said. The two man shook their head.

"Oh no you don't. We will battle only two against two. You will never be able to fight us alone and we want a fair fight." The younger said. I watched as Soubi grit his teeth but then I laid my hand on his arm.

"It's okay Soubi. You know I can assist you and besides you won't let me get to badly injured. You always say that you will protect me so protect me." I said. Soubi looked me straight in the eye and then nodded.

"Alright. We will fight you but I warn you if Ritsuka is involved I will make sure you will fail." Soubi said. The two man started laughing as if Soubi just told the funniest joke in the world.

"Soubi you better end this quickly. I don't know how long I can endure." I said quickly before the man could hear me.

"I declare this a battle of spells." Soubi said. "Battle system on." The world around us started to face and then we were in the other space.

"We accept. My name is Supotto and my name is Rippu. Our true name is Stainless. We will stain all that is around us." The other unit said. "Battle system expand."

"Our name is Loveless. A bond so strong it will overcome all." Soubi said. I took his hand as he said our name. I never heard him give that explanation to my name before.

"Rupture, tear the world apart."

"Deflect, return the spell." Soubi deflected the spell. "you will not hurt Ritsuka."

"Defense." Rippu said. "You are strong Soubi. But how can it that you became stronger with that sacrifice. He doesn't share the same name."

"Yes we do." Soubi said. He took the bandage from his neck making it so that they could see. The name 'beloved' was gone. I almost cheered with joy but contained myself.

"How is that possible?" Supotto asked. "How can you have a different name?"

"That is because of Ritsuka. Now I affect your hostility, you cannot enter." Soubi said. The spell hit Supotto and some shackles appeared around his wrists. He moaned in pain but stayed on his feet.

"Spilt, divide, take them apart." Rippu shot another spell.

"Turn, deflect, dodge the spell." Soubi said but he was too late. I felt the pain shoot up my arms and through my neck. I was being shackled by my wrists and my neck. The pain was almost unbearable with my earlier injury still throbbing.

"Ritsuka, are you alright?" Soubi asked worried. I took a deep breath and nodded but my eyes betrayed me. The shouted that I was in pain.

"Yes I'm fine continue." I said. Soubi turned to me, grabbed the chain attached to my shackled and pulled me towards him. He supported me as he kissed me and I kissed him back making sure he knew how much I loved him. When we pulled back I sank to my knees exhausted but pleased.

"I know something you don't. Butterflies make all walls crumble."

"Defense, defense, defense."

"Invalid, you cannot defend. Defeat." Soubi ended the battle fast. The shackles disappeared and we returned to the normal world. Stainless was out cold but I still didn't think we had won. Something about those men made my skin crawl. Soubi kneeled down beside me tilting my head up so I had to look at him.

"Now tell me, what was it that you had to tell me but couldn't." Soubi said. I tried to look away but Soubi wouldn't let me. He didn't let go of my chin.

"Uhm…I…uhm…I'm pregnant." I say barely above a whisper. I closed my eyes ready for the rejection and disgust, but Soubi just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest.

"Well that wasn't so difficult now was it?" Soubi asked. My eyes filled with tears and before I could help it they were overflowing and I was crying again. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and started sobbing. I let all the anger, sadness, loneliness and hopelessness out. Soubi just held me and let me stain his shirt.

"It's okay Ritsuka. We will get through this, whatever you choose I will support you." Soubi said soothing me. Suddenly we heard rustling leafs so we looked up. Stainless was gone and we were alone again.

"Wonder how much they heard?" Soubi said more to himself than to me. When I sniffled and then sneezed Soubi got up.

"Let's get you back home before you catch a cold. We have a lot to talk about now that we are expecting a child." Soubi said carrying me bridal style just the way I liked it most.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked Soubi.

"Well we need you to go to a check up and we need to tell the others." He answered. I smiled and chuckled then looked a little guilty.

"Well actually Natsuo and Youji already know and Kio does also." I said looking at anything but him. Soubi also chuckled.

"Yes I know." He said. We were almost home now.

"Can you put me down Soubi." I asked silently. Soubi complied and put me back on my feet. We walked the last few meters in silence. I followed Soubi to the stairs that lead to our apartment. I tried to grab the railing but hissed in pain when my arm started hurting again. I quickly cradled it against my chest hoping Soubi hadn't heard. But of course Soubi had heard and was coming back down the stairs.

"Ritsuka? What is the matter, does your arm still hurt?" Soubi asked. I just nodded, knowing he wouldn't let it rest if I said otherwise. Soubi quickly led me into our apartment and sat me down on our couch. He walked out of the room without saying a word. I exhaled deeply trying to get the pain out of my system.

"Ritsuka you're back. We are so sorry for upsetting you." Natsuo and Youji yelled as they came into the living room. They glomped me and I moaned in pain again. Natsuo and Youji were quickly lifted of me.

"What do you two think you are doing. Can't you see Ritsuka is in pain?" Soubi said sounding angry. Youji and Natsuo face palmed at each other. Then Soubi's expression softened and he put them down.

"I'm sorry, off course you didn't notice. Just get out of the way while I examine Ritsuka's arm." Soubi said shooing them aside. Then he helped me out of my jacket and my sweater. It hurt just moving my arm so getting of my clothes wasn't a easy task. Soubi examined my arm quickly.

"You just have a huge bruise on your upper arm, probably from Rippu but nothing serious." Soubi said putting the first aid kit down. I nodded and then closed my eyes for a moment.

"I think I just want to go to sleep and rest. I'm just so tired." I said. Natsuo and Youji nodded and wished us goodnight before disappearing into their own room. Soubi gathered me in his arms and carried me to our room. Once we were there he helped me undress and put me in bed. then after Soubi locked all the doors and windows he also came to bed. I cuddled into his chest and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The next morning we awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. At first I thought it wasn't mine but when the ringing continued I got out of bed. The ringing stopped before I was even standing so I just let it be for the moment. I walked to the bathroom to relieve myself and to brush my teeth. My arm did hurt but it wasn't too bad so when Soubi came into the bathroom he saw me brushing my teeth with my injured arm. He was just so worried sometimes it made me just tired and irritated.

"Soubi I'm just fine don't worry so much." I said after I rinsed my mouth. Soubi just huffed and kept looking at how I did my morning ritual.

"Soubi stop staring at me and make something for breakfast." I said more than irritated at his behavior.

"Was that an order Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, a small smile around his lips.

"Yes now go before I get angry." I said sighing. Soubi smiled and then turned around.

"What would you like to eat Ritsuka?"

"I don't really care as long as there are no tomatoes in it." I said. Soubi turned around looking shocked.

"What?" I asked not understanding why he looked at me like that.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'll go make your breakfast now." He said then left the bathroom. I sighed again and shook my head. It would be a lot of trouble getting the old Soubi back but it was more than worth it. That reminded me he hadn't really reacted to the news at all. 'Maybe I just have to tell it again, maybe he didn't hear right.' I thought as I stepped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and my body holding the wash cloth over my abdomen a little longer than necessary. When I was done I got dressed and walked back to our bedroom. I got my phone out and opened it to see who had called. Seeing it was Ritsu-sensei I closed it again deeming it not important enough to call him back. When I was dressed I walked to our kitchen.

"Good morning Ritsuka." Natsuo and Youji shouted when I came in. I cringed at the loud noise but then nodded.

"Good morning. Why are you two in such a good mood?" I asked.

"You don't know Ritsuka? Today we start at our new school." Natsuo said still excited.

"Oh now I remember. You said something about going back to school but I just thought you were talking about seven moons." I said. Youji shook his head then looked at me.

"What about you? Can you go to school today?" He asked. I looked at my arm and tried to raise it above my head. well not such a good idea. It started hurting right when it was about shoulder height and continued throbbing.

"Uhm as long as I don't lift my arm it's okay." I said making sure not to look at Soubi.

"I don't think it is a good idea to go to school today. I mean you just fought a battle not so long ago while you were almost unconscious and now you already want to go to school?" Soubi said placing my breakfast in front of me.

"Soubi it will be okay. Besides we have three classes together. I mean if you come back to school that is." I said hope evident in my voice.

"Just order me to go and I will. You are my law Ritsuka, your words are absolute." Soubi said turning back to the stove to get breakfast for the zero's.

"Soubi answer me this. Are you in any way still loyal to Seimei?" I asked. I just had to know before we went anywhere. This time Soubi stiffened but then he continued with the food. When he turned around and gave the zero's their breakfast he started talking.

"I think it is only fair of you to ask me that but right now Ritsuka I'm not really sure who I belong to. The name Seimei carved in my neck still hurts like I'm disobeying him, but there is also a warm feeling inside me when I'm with you. I can feel our bond and that makes me belong to you." Soubi explained. I nodded, Ritsu-sensei had warned me about this.

"Alright. Soubi I want you to tell me when your throat starts hurting more. You need to take the medicine Kio gave you and also we have to make sure the tattoo isn't infected. I already checked mine and it's fine but what about you?" I asked looking him in the eye. Soubi just shrugged like it didn't matter but I knew better than that.

"After I finish my breakfast I'll take a look at yours. And then you'll get ready and go to school with me." I ordered him.

"As you wish." Soubi didn't seem to mind that I had decided for him. I started eating my breakfast but when I took my first bite my stomach turned. I swallowed hard trying to keep the bile from coming out. Natsuo noticed, he jumped from his chair, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom just in time for me to puke in the toilet. I heard the others come after us and I tried to speak.

"Soubi… don't…" I couldn't finish as I heaved again. Suddenly I felt a cool hand against my forehead and another in my neck. I felt relieved as my stomach calmed down and I stopped heaving. My breath was in gasps and the tears were streaming down my face. I was so embarrassed for Soubi to see me like this.

"Come in here." I finished my sentence from before. But instead of pushing him out I rested my head against his chest.

"Ritsuka, are you sure you can go to school?" Soubi asked again. I took a deep breath and then nodded.

"Yeah, this happens every morning. Sometimes I don't even make it to the kitchen. It sometimes will start when I sit up in bed. luckily it's only in the mornings so when I'm at school it doesn't bother me." I said. Soubi laughed and shook his head.

"You say it like it's the most normal thing in the world." He said. I looked up at him shock apparent in my eyes. Soubi saw my expression and stopped laughing.

"What?" he asked when my face didn't relax.

"Soubi, I'm pregnant." I said. Soubi just smiled at me.

"Yes I know."

"What do you mean. Aren't you mad at me. Do you not wonder how this is all possible?" I asked a little upset.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?" Soubi asked. I just shook my head.

"Unbelievable. I'm a boy, don't you want to know how this is possible?" I asked again.

"Well of course I want to know." Soubi said getting up from the floor and lifting me in his arms.

"Soubi I can walk you know."

"Yes but I just want to carry you." Soubi said walking to our bedroom leaving the zero's to clean the bathroom. I was placed on the bed and then Soubi took off his shirt.

"I recall you wanted to see the tattoo?" Soubi said. I nodded and went over to him. The bandage looked clean enough so I pulled it off to look. It didn't look infected so I quickly placed the bandage back making sure the tape would stick.

"It's fine. Now go get ready for school we leave in ten minutes." I said quickly walking out of the room. 'Was it just me or is it hot in there' I thought as I walked to the hallway to gather my bag. I waited for Soubi to get ready and when he was we left the house and walked to school.

The day seemed to drag on forever but then finally the bell rang signaling the end of college. I gathered my stuff and walked out of the classroom. Once in the hallway I noticed Soubi waiting for me. We went home together.

We created a pattern. I would wake up and do my morning ritual, sometimes throwing up before breakfast and sometimes after. Then I would go to school and walk home with Soubi. After school I would do my homework and Soubi would cook dinner. In the evening we would just hang in front of the TV or Soubi would paint while I read a book. This continued for a couple weeks until I got a call one evening. It was from Seimei.

"Good evening Ritsuka. How have you been?" Seimei asked with a very smooth voice.

"What do you want Seimei." I said rather cruelly. I did know why he called but I was sick and tired of his nice guy act.

"Wow, so cruel. No good evening Seimei my dear brother." Seimei asked with faked hurt in his voice.

"I don't have time for your mind games Seimei just tell me what you want or else I'll hang up."

"Alright, no need to be so cranky. I wanted to tell you I'll be coming over tomorrow to take Soubi with me." He said it like he owned the world.

"Don't bother dear brother. You can come all you want but Soubi is staying with me." I said with sarcasm in my own voice.

"We will see. Last time you could get him because I allowed it. This time you won't be that lucky. Now until tomorrow at noon little brother." Seimei said and hung up the phone. I closed my phone and threw in against the wall. My breathing was heavy with anger and I wanted to shout.

"Ritsuka what's wrong?" Soubi asked as he ran into the room.

"Seimei." Was all I said. Soubi didn't need more he knew what happened.

"So when?" He asked. Now that the anger subsided I could feel the fear rise. I started shaking with fear. Soubi was soon beside me and took me in his arms.

"Shh it's okay Ritsuka. He can't take me from you. See his name is gone you don't have to be scared." Soubi said pointing to his throat. I snuggled closer to his chest and inhaled his scent. It always calmed me down and made me feel safe.

"He will be here tomorrow. Around noon. I think we have to make sure Natsuo and Youji are not here when he comes. Seimei will only use them against us." I said slowly calming down again.

"You are probably right. And we also have to make sure you are wearing a shirt of mine. I don't want to risk anything with Seimei." Soubi said. I nodded again and then yawned.

"You are tired. Better get you to bed so you can sleep." Soubi said already standing and walking to our bedroom. We stripped down to our boxers and crawled under the sheets. Soubi pulled me against his chest, my favorite place to be. My eyelids started to droop and soon I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Ritsuka wake up. It's almost eleven." I hear Soubi say. I jumped up in bed.

"What eleven already. Soubi why didn't you wake me earlier. I have to get to school." I yelled at him as I jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. That hadn't been such a good idea. I collapsed on the floor besides the toilet heaving up my diner from last night. Soubi was beside me in seconds holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back.

"Don't worry about school Ritsuka. I called you in sick this morning so you don't have to be at school." Soubi said. After I emptied my stomach I leaned back against his chest and sighed. Soubi handed me a glass of water probably being prepared like he was most of the mornings. I gladly took it and carefully took a sip. My stomach seemed to accept the water and didn't do flips anymore so I got up. I was a little mad at Soubi for just calling me in sick but then again I had to get back to our apartment before noon so going to school was a waste today. When he put his hand on my back I knew he was asking forgiveness but I shrugged him of. I was just to upset about all this.

"Do you think Seimei will want to fight me?" I asked him instead. Soubi turned his head away from me making it look like he didn't want to answer but just when I wanted to snap at him he started talking.

"Ritsuka, Seimei was my law, my everything, my sacrifice. He meant the world to me. I don't think I can fight him even if he wanted me to. I'm sorry I know this isn't what you asked but I just wanted to tell you how I felt. You are my everything now and I will protect you. You are even more to me then just my sacrifice. You are my lover and also carrying our child. Can you understand I don't want to fight Seimei?" Soubi asked looking at my face. I shook my head trying to take in all he has just told me.

"Soubi. If you want to protect me you probably have to fight Seimei. And to be honest I don't want to fight Seimei either but I don't think there is any other way. If there was I would gladly take it." I said stepping closer to him. I cupped his cheek pulling him a little closer.

"Besides, when Seimei sees I'm pregnant I don't think he will stay as sane as he is now. Yes I know he is crazy and I have to be careful but imagine what he would do if he sees me like this. Do you really think he will spare me?" I asked Soubi looking in his eyes.

"Well…" he said as he placed a hand against my stomach. "I just won't let him touch you. You're probably right about Seimei, he won't spare you nor me but seeing as I'm the father in this family I will protect you even if that means I have to fight my former sacrifice." Soubi's eyes were getting darker with determination but then the moment was over with a knock on the door. I stiffened against Soubi but he shook his head.

"It's only Kio. I asked him to come over just in case something happens to me." Soubi told me as we walked to the door. I really didn't want to think about it.

"Does Kio agree with all we are doing?" I asked quietly. Soubi nodded then turned his attention to the door. He opened it to a smiling Kio.

"He you two." He said practically jumping on me.

"How have you been Ritsuka. Did your stomach cause you a lot of trouble?" he asked hugging me to his chest.

"Yeah it's been hell but at least it will be over soon." I answered.

"Oh yeah, you are almost sixteen weeks in now right?"

"Yes almost. Next week is our first check up together." I answered feeling a little proud that Soubi accepted the pregnancy and me of course.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital next week?" Kio asked almost longingly. I looked up at Soubi who had been silent so far. It was his friend so why was he not saying anything.

"Soubi." I said when he didn't seem to notice I was staring at him.

"Hmmm."

"You were not listening were you?" I said accusingly.

"Well I was just not to your conversation. Seimei will be here shortly so do you want to get outside or let him in." Soubi asked. I sensed he would rather be outside so I pointed to the door.

"Let's go outside. It's not like it's cold or anything so we should be fine."

"I know you two are probably going to fight so I'll stay inside. That way he can't use me against you Soubi. Remember you have to be strong now for the three of you. Don't forget were your duties lie." Kio said. The last part I didn't quite understand but decided to ask later. We walked outside and down the stairs. All this time I held Soubi's hand. I didn't want to admit but it scared me to be able to lose Soubi like this. It's possible to kill a fighter in a battle so I really don't want him to fight but then again he has to in order to protect me. Soubi seemed to sense my uneasiness and turned to me.

"It'll be okay Ritsuka don't worry so much. You might make the baby upset. Now would you want that?" Soubi asked. I shook my head then looked down at my feet. It's difficult to not worry when someone you love is in danger. But then again I'm in danger too. Soubi pulled me into a hug holding me close to his body.

"Remember Ritsuka we have to be strong. If Seimei senses any kind of weakness he will take advantage of the situation." Soubi said burying his face in my neck. I hugged him back feeling the tears building in my eyes.

"Don't cry no matter what happens and be sure to get to Kio when I'm not able to protect you anymore." Soubi spoke softly. "He knows what to do." I let him go and then nodded. It didn't sit right with me but I wouldn't make a scene today. Suddenly my ears started ringing and I knew he was here. Soubi felt it too and turned towards my brother. I stood behind him like a scared little kid but I didn't care. Soubi would protect me as he always did.

"Hello Soubi. How have you been this past weeks?" Seimei asked with his velvet voice. I immediately got goose bumps and a shiver through my spine. This was definitely not the brother who I remember. Soubi just stood there he didn't move nor speak. Apparently this made Seimei angry, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Soubi I asked you a question so answer me." Seimei said. Soubi shook his head, then did a step forward. I felt our connection strengthen as he made sure of it. We had been together for the past five years and now our bond was as strong as ever.

"Seimei, just skip the small talk and get to the point." I said stepping sideways to get a good view of my brother. Even now I can't make myself to hate him but that doesn't mean I would hand over Soubi to him.

"Ah Ritsuka I'm so glad to see you are well. I was a little worried after our encounter the other day. You are not capable of hurting the ones you love so when I saw you hurting Soubi the way you did I was worried you wouldn't get over it. But it seems my worries were in vain because you look really well." Seimei said. I flinched at the memory but quickly regained my composure.

"Soubi isn't going to go with you." I said glad that my voice didn't waver.

"Oh and who is going to stop me. Last time you only got him because I didn't want to break your spirit but know I need him back. You are not strong enough to oppose me."

"We'll see about that." I mumbled looking at Soubi's back. He was tense I could see that but still he didn't move nor talk so I guess it was alright.

"Then we will see it now. Soubi come over here." Seimei said his voice full of confidence.

"Soubi stay where you are. You have no obligation to answer to Seimei anymore." I said. My voice did sound a little high but that didn't matter.

"Yes master." Soubi said his shoulders relaxed just a tiny bit making me more confident. If Soubi wasn't experiencing pain that means we did it right. The name was really gone and Seimei couldn't take him from me again.

"What is this. You dare oppose your master Soubi. Come over here so I can punish you." Seimei sounded rather annoyed. I had to suppress the urge to dance because I was so happy. It didn't show on my face since I practiced with Soubi to keep my face blank.

"Soubi stand next to me." I ordered him. I didn't feel comfortable with it but right now I knew Soubi needed it and I would give it to him. Soubi nodded and stepped back so he was now beside me. I saw he wasn't happy to stand beside me, he would rather stand in front of me so he could protect me but I wanted him next to me for support. If he wasn't next to me I felt vulnerable and alone.

"Ritsuka what have you done to Soubi?" Seimei yelled at me. His anger had risen that he would shout.

"I have made him mine like it's supposed to be. I told you before Soubi is my fighter." I said

"He can't be yours, sensei gave Soubi to me." Seimei said, now he sounded like a spoilt child. I just shook my head. not wanting to speak more than necessary.

"If I can't have him than you can't have him either. Let's fight to see which unit is stronger and if I win I'll take Soubi with me."

"And if we win?" I asked.

"Then Soubi can stay with you."

"And you won't bother us again." I said quickly.

"Fine if you by some miracle win you get to keep Soubi and I will leave you be. Are you satisfied now dear brother." Seimei asked mockingly. I looked up at Soubi and he nodded showing me he want to fight.

"Alright we except." I said preparing for battle. Soubi stepped forward.

"Battle system initiate." Soubi said. Then Nisei jumped in front of Seimei and protected him from the blast.

"I declare this a battle of spells." Soubi pointed towards Nisei.

"We accept. Let's get this battle started." Nisei smiled like he just got a piece of candy.

"Ritsuka stay behind me I'll protect you. Nisei is ruthless so you will get hurt but I'll try to keep it at the minimum." Soubi said. I nodded and prepared myself for the pain.

"Nisei don't forget who you are fighting. I'm a lot stronger than you think." Soubi was pushing Nisei's buttons.

"Don't get to confident Soubi. The only reason why you were that strong was because of Seimei and without him you are weak." Nisei smile grew but I just took Soubi's hand letting him know I would be here for him and that we could win.

"Thunder like ten million arrows strike at the speed of wind." As soon as the spell left Soubi's lips Nisei was struck down by lightning.

"What, why is Nisei getting hurt and not Seimei?" I silently asked Soubi. He shrugged his shoulder and returned his attention to the battle.

"That was fast Soubi I have to give you that. There wasn't time between the casting and the execution so fast I couldn't defend." Nisei said when he got back up.

"Nisei, don't waste time by talking alone. When your lips move you better be casting a spell. I'll help you start. Focus on Ritsuka, Soubi can take it but Ritsuka is weaker he won't be able to withstand it!" Seimei said than sighed and looked over at me.

"I really am sorry for all this Ritsuka but I tried to spare you but you wouldn't let me so now you will feel what I do with all the opponents." Seimei didn't seem sorry at all. I felt Soubi grab my hand.

"Ritsuka command me." Soubi said. I thought for a second but then I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. I kissed him pouring all my feelings in that single kiss.

"Take them down Soubi." Was all I said when I pulled back.

"Our name is beloved. Both of us share one name. Take a look as we unite." Nisei grabbed Seimei's hand and they stepped closer. Seimei seemed disgusted by the gesture but endured it for the sake of the battle. I didn't see it coming so when the restrained grabbed my wrists I grunted in pain. Soubi turned around to me.

"Ritsuka!" he called. I shook my head. Soubi pulled me close to his chest and I leaned into him. It did feel bad but I could endure it.

"Concentrate on the battle. I'm fine." I said standing up straight.

"I did it. Ritsuka is restrained." Nisei said.

"What a weak spell. Intervene. Stars!" Soubi cast the spell quickly and pulled me back against his chest. I wanted to remain strong but it seemed Soubi needed me really close with this battle.

"Stars spread out across the whole sky, cutting open the darkness. Grains of shining light even if there is darkness stars still exist. Penetrate, invade light." Soubi's voice feels so good it makes me feel at ease and forget about the pain.

" Defense." Nisei brushed our attack aside and started laughing. "You really think you can defeat me. I always were stronger than you Soubi. Even when we grew up so please try harder." Soubi tightened his hold on my shoulders so I looked up. He started to doubt his skills I sensed that.

"It's okay Soubi. Don't listen to him. You know you can defeat him. Yeah you were probably stronger when you were with Seimei but don't forget what you are fighting for." I said laying a hand on my baby bump between us. Soubi looked down momentarily then turned back to my face. He gave me a light smile.

"Stop ignoring me and fight me. Thick dark clouds don't allow the passing of any light." Nisei decided to attack without giving us time to defend. But Soubi had seen it coming.

"More than the multiple dark clouds lightning struck down from those dark clouds." Soubi turned the spell back at them and this time we succeeded to restrain Seimei.

"Fool, don't use standard spells against Soubi, that won't work." Seimei reached at his throat and swallowed. "Don't misunderstand Ritsuka but what are you fighting for. I want to know since it won't help you win this battle." Seimei looked straight at me. I swallowed hard and turned my head away.

"It's none of your business so stay out of it." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I also felt the tears stinging in my eye. It hurt me to not be able to tell him he was becoming an uncle but for the sake of my child he better not know.

"Soubi try to end this quickly I don't know how long I can remain strong like this. I'm getting tired." I whispered. Soubi nodded and turned back to Nisei.

"Alright let's get to it. Let's end this battle right now." Soubi was raising his voice. I never heard him raise his voice before. It still sounded lovely to my ears but I don't know to someone else.

"Yeah you're right let's end this." Nisei straightened up then he pointed to me. "I'll make sure he suffers just like you made me suffer. Poisonous fangs of the snake attack with the speed of light."

"Invalid, you can't touch us. Ultimate defense." Soubi held out his hand and the spell bounced off. "A power unparalleled by any crush everything. Attack with absolute power. Fire, severe fire, PERISH." Soubi held me with his one arm and with the other he threw the spell at Nisei and Seimei. Nisei was overpowered he couldn't defend or dodge this one. Seimei was being restrained and we won the battle. I felt my body slump against Soubi.

"I'm glad that is over." I said as the restraints disappeared. Soubi looked down at me as he supported my weight.

"Yeah, me too. Who would have thought I could win against Seimei?" Soubi asked. I also smiled at him.

"I do. I never doubted you Soubi." I said. Just then I looked over his shoulder and saw Nisei coming at him with a knife. I pushed Soubi out of the way but the knife came down on my arm. I moaned in pain grabbing my arm. I fell down on my knees barely able to keep my body from falling over. Nisei just stood there laughing until Soubi jumped him and knocked him out. I tried to stand up but a hand stopped me.

"Stay down Ritsuka. I don't want you to get injured further. Soubi will take you to the hospital and I will take my fighter with me and disappear. I am a man of my word and I said it. I won't bother you again. You have proven to be superior to me." Seimei said. My vision became blurry as my eyes filled with tears. I saw Soubi running over to me and pushing Seimei aside.

"I'm sorry Soubi. I never meant Ritsuka to get hurt. I don't know what I can say…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just get away from us and take that monster with you." Soubi said cutting Seimei off.

"Yes. I probably deserved that. I'll leave now." Seimei said but Soubi didn't respond, he was examining my arm.

"Oh one more thing before I go." Seimei said turning around to face me. "I wanted to congratulate you Ritsuka. Please make sure you are alright."

"What are you saying?" I asked already feeling lightheaded.

"You are pregnant, are you not?" Seimei asked me. I stiffened against Soubi's chest. I really didn't want him to know but now. How could I lie.

"He is and it's none of your business so get lost." Soubi started to tremble barely able to hold his anger in.

" I knew it would come to this. Please don't be mad at me for this but it's my fault you are like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked. My voice sounded more fragile with each passing moment.

"Mother wanted a girl and when she got you she was so happy, but I wanted a little brother. Seeing as I already had the powers I poses now I made you a boy but your insides are still of a girl. In fact I only covered up your vagina. Now I'll make sure you can give birth to your baby when the time is right. When the first contraction hits your penis will transform and when you have given birth you will be back to a boy don't worry. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted you to live your life as a boy." Seimei explained. I listen with disgust but then again the story seemed to make sense. If Seimei really if the psychopath they claim him to be than it could be true.

"Aah, Soubi stop, don't touch it. It hurts." I yelled at him. Soubi was turning pale when he saw all the blood on my arm. He quickly gathered me in his arms and run back up the stairs. Kio was already preparing the first aid kit. He probably saw everything.

"Soubi take me back to Seimei I want to know more." I said my voice softer than before. I didn't have the strength to raise my voice anymore.

"Place him down on the bed Sou-chan. I'll take a look at his arm." Kio said motioning for the bed. Soubi nodded and walked over to our bed. I gritted my teeth to prevent from screaming. It hurt like hell.

"This doesn't look good." Soubi said placing me down and assisting Kio as he cleaned as much blood as possible.

"It's no use. We have to get him to the hospital." Kio said when the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"No I don't want to go… to the hospital." I said gasping in pain.

"Ritsuka please. If the bleeding won't stop you'll die." Soubi said pleading. I just shook my head.

"No I order you to not take me to the hospital." I knew I was hurting Soubi but they didn't understand. If I would go to the hospital the doctors would see I was pregnant. It's so embarrassing.

"You may be able to order Sou-chan around but you can't order me. So I am taking you to the hospital if you like it or not." Kio said then turned to Soubi.

"Hurry up and get him in my car. this is the reason why I'm here no. now hurry up." Kio grabbed our stuff and ran to his car.

"I'm so sorry Ritsuka, I couldn't protect you and I am disobeying you." Soubi said, his voice broken.

"It's okay Soubi. I'm not capable of thinking right now. Just make the pain stop. Take me to the hospital if you have to." I said then my vision became black again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ritsuka wake up. It's almost eleven." I hear Soubi say. I jumped up in bed.

"What eleven already. Soubi why didn't you wake me earlier. I have to get to school." I yelled at him as I jumped out of bed and raced into the bathroom. That hadn't been such a good idea. I collapsed on the floor besides the toilet heaving up my diner from last night. Soubi was beside me in seconds holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back.

"Don't worry about school Ritsuka. I called you in sick this morning so you don't have to be at school." Soubi said. After I emptied my stomach I leaned back against his chest and sighed. Soubi handed me a glass of water probably being prepared like he was most of the mornings. I gladly took it and carefully took a sip. My stomach seemed to accept the water and didn't do flips anymore so I got up. I was a little mad at Soubi for just calling me in sick but then again I had to get back to our apartment before noon so going to school was a waste today. When he put his hand on my back I knew he was asking forgiveness but I shrugged him of. I was just to upset about all this.

"Do you think Seimei will want to fight me?" I asked him instead. Soubi turned his head away from me making it look like he didn't want to answer but just when I wanted to snap at him he started talking.

"Ritsuka, Seimei was my law, my everything, my sacrifice. He meant the world to me. I don't think I can fight him even if he wanted me to. I'm sorry I know this isn't what you asked but I just wanted to tell you how I felt. You are my everything now and I will protect you. You are even more to me then just my sacrifice. You are my lover and also carrying our child. Can you understand I don't want to fight Seimei?" Soubi asked looking at my face. I shook my head trying to take in all he has just told me.

"Soubi. If you want to protect me you probably have to fight Seimei. And to be honest I don't want to fight Seimei either but I don't think there is any other way. If there was I would gladly take it." I said stepping closer to him. I cupped his cheek pulling him a little closer.

"Besides, when Seimei sees I'm pregnant I don't think he will stay as sane as he is now. Yes I know he is crazy and I have to be careful but imagine what he would do if he sees me like this. Do you really think he will spare me?" I asked Soubi looking in his eyes.

"Well..." he said as he placed a hand against my stomach. "I just won't let him touch you. You're probably right about Seimei, he won't spare you nor me but seeing as I'm the father in this family I will protect you even if that means I have to fight my former sacrifice." Soubi's eyes were getting darker with determination but then the moment was over with a knock on the door. I stiffened against Soubi but he shook his head.

"It's only Kio. I asked him to come over just in case something happens to me." Soubi told me as we walked to the door. I really didn't want to think about it.

"Does Kio agree with all we are doing?" I asked quietly. Soubi nodded then turned his attention to the door. He opened it to a smiling Kio.

"He you two." He said practically jumping on me.

"How have you been Ritsuka. Did your stomach cause you a lot of trouble?" he asked hugging me to his chest.

"Yeah it's been hell but at least it will be over soon." I answered.

"Oh yeah, you are almost sixteen weeks in now right?"

"Yes almost. Next week is our first check up together." I answered feeling a little proud that Soubi accepted the pregnancy and me of course.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital next week?" Kio asked almost longingly. I looked up at Soubi who had been silent so far. It was his friend so why was he not saying anything.

"Soubi." I said when he didn't seem to notice I was staring at him.

"Hmmm."

"You were not listening were you?" I said accusingly.

"Well I was just not to your conversation. Seimei will be here shortly so do you want to get outside or let him in." Soubi asked. I sensed he would rather be outside so I pointed to the door.

"Let's go outside. It's not like it's cold or anything so we should be fine."

"I know you two are probably going to fight so I'll stay inside. That way he can't use me against you Soubi. Remember you have to be strong now for the three of you. Don't forget were your duties lie." Kio said. The last part I didn't quite understand but decided to ask later. We walked outside and down the stairs. All this time I held Soubi's hand. I didn't want to admit but it scared me to be able to lose Soubi like this. It's possible to kill a fighter in a battle so I really don't want him to fight but then again he has to in order to protect me. Soubi seemed to sense my uneasiness and turned to me.

"It'll be okay Ritsuka don't worry so much. You might make the baby upset. Now would you want that?" Soubi asked. I shook my head then looked down at my feet. It's difficult to not worry when someone you love is in danger. But then again I'm in danger too. Soubi pulled me into a hug holding me close to his body.

"Remember Ritsuka we have to be strong. If Seimei senses any kind of weakness he will take advantage of the situation." Soubi said burying his face in my neck. I hugged him back feeling the tears building in my eyes.

"Don't cry no matter what happens and be sure to get to Kio when I'm not able to protect you anymore." Soubi spoke softly. "He knows what to do." I let him go and then nodded. It didn't sit right with me but I wouldn't make a scene today. Suddenly my ears started ringing and I knew he was here. Soubi felt it too and turned towards my brother. I stood behind him like a scared little kid but I didn't care. Soubi would protect me as he always did.

"Hello Soubi. How have you been this past weeks?" Seimei asked with his velvet voice. I immediately got goose bumps and a shiver ran through my spine. This was definitely not the brother who I remember. Soubi just stood there he didn't move nor speak. Apparently this made Seimei angry, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Soubi I asked you a question so answer me." Seimei said. Soubi shook his head, then did a step forward. I felt our connection strengthen as he made sure of it. We had been together for the past five years and now our bond was as strong as ever.

"Seimei, just skip the small talk and get to the point." I said stepping sideways to get a good view of my brother. Even now I can't make myself to hate him but that doesn't mean I would hand over Soubi to him.

"Ah Ritsuka I'm so glad to see you are well. I was a little worried after our encounter the other day. You are not capable of hurting the ones you love so when I saw you hurting Soubi the way you did I was worried you wouldn't get over it. But it seems my worries were in vain because you look really well." Seimei said. I flinched at the memory but quickly regained my composure.

"Soubi isn't going to go with you." I said glad that my voice didn't waver.

"Oh and who is going to stop me. Last time you only got him because I didn't want to break your spirit but now I need him back. You are not strong enough to oppose me."

"We'll see about that." I mumbled looking at Soubi's back. He was tense I could see that but still he didn't move nor talk so I guess it was alright.

"Then we will see it now. Soubi come over here." Seimei said his voice full of confidence.

"Soubi stay where you are. You have no obligation to answer to Seimei anymore." I said. My voice did sound a little high but that didn't matter.

"Yes master." Soubi said his shoulders relaxed just a tiny bit making me more confident. If Soubi wasn't experiencing pain that means we did it right. The name was really gone and Seimei couldn't take him from me again.

"What is this. You dare oppose your master Soubi. Come over here so I can punish you." Seimei sounded rather annoyed. I had to suppress the urge to dance because I was so happy. It didn't show on my face since I practiced with Soubi to keep my face blank.

"Soubi stand next to me." I ordered him. I didn't feel comfortable with it but right now I knew Soubi needed it and I would give it to him. Soubi nodded and stepped back so he was now beside me. I saw he wasn't happy to stand beside me, he would rather stand in front of me so he could protect me but I wanted him next to me for support. If he wasn't next to me I felt vulnerable and alone.

"Ritsuka what have you done to Soubi?" Seimei yelled at me. His anger had risen that he would shout.

"I have made him mine like it's supposed to be. I told you before Soubi is my fighter." I said

"He can't be yours, sensei gave Soubi to me." Seimei said, now he sounded like a spoilt child. I just shook my head. not wanting to speak more than necessary.

"If I can't have him than you can't have him either. Let's fight to see which unit is stronger and if I win I'll take Soubi with me."

"And if we win?" I asked.

"Then Soubi can stay with you."

"And you won't bother us again." I said quickly.

"Fine if you by some miracle win you get to keep Soubi and I will leave you be. Are you satisfied now dear brother." Seimei asked mockingly. I looked up at Soubi and he nodded showing me he want to fight.

"Alright we except." I said preparing for battle. Soubi stepped forward.

"Battle system initiate." Soubi said. Then Nisei jumped in front of Seimei and protected him from the blast.

"I declare this a battle of spells." Soubi pointed towards Nisei.

"We accept. Let's get this battle started." Nisei smiled like he just got a piece of candy.

"Ritsuka stay behind me I'll protect you. Nisei is ruthless so you will get hurt but I'll try to keep it at the minimum." Soubi said. I nodded and prepared myself for the pain.

"Nisei don't forget who you are fighting. I'm a lot stronger than you think." Soubi was pushing Nisei's buttons.

"Don't get to confident Soubi. The only reason why you were that strong was because of Seimei and without him you are weak." Nisei smile grew but I just took Soubi's hand letting him know I would be here for him and that we could win.

"Thunder like ten million arrows strike at the speed of wind." As soon as the spell left Soubi's lips Nisei was struck down by lightning.

"What, why is Nisei getting hurt and not Seimei?" I silently asked Soubi. He shrugged his shoulder and returned his attention to the battle.

"That was fast Soubi I have to give you that. There wasn't time between the casting and the execution so fast I couldn't defend." Nisei said when he got back up.

"Nisei, don't waste time by talking alone. When your lips move you better be casting a spell. I'll help you start. Focus on Ritsuka, Soubi can take it but Ritsuka is weaker he won't be able to withstand it!" Seimei said than sighed and looked over at me.

"I really am sorry for all this Ritsuka but I tried to spare you but you wouldn't let me so now you will feel what I do with all the opponents." Seimei didn't seem sorry at all. I felt Soubi grab my hand.

"Ritsuka command me." Soubi said. I thought for a second but then I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. I kissed him pouring all my feelings in that single kiss.

"Take them down Soubi." Was all I said when I pulled back.

"Our name is beloved. Both of us share one name. Take a look as we unite." Nisei grabbed Seimei's hand and they stepped closer. Seimei seemed disgusted by the gesture but endured it for the sake of the battle. I didn't see it coming so when the restrained grabbed my wrists I grunted in pain. Soubi turned around to me.

"Ritsuka!" he called. I shook my head. Soubi pulled me close to his chest and I leaned into him. It did feel bad but I could endure it.

"Concentrate on the battle. I'm fine." I said standing up straight.

"I did it. Ritsuka is restrained." Nisei said.

"What a weak spell. Intervene. Stars!" Soubi cast the spell quickly and pulled me back against his chest. I wanted to remain strong but it seemed Soubi needed me really close with this battle.

"Stars spread out across the whole sky, cutting open the darkness. Grains of shining light even if there is darkness stars still exist. Penetrate, invade light." Soubi's voice feels so good it makes me feel at ease and forget about the pain.

" Defense." Nisei brushed our attack aside and started laughing. "You really think you can defeat me. I always were stronger than you Soubi. Even when we grew up so please try harder." Soubi tightened his hold on my shoulders so I looked up. He started to doubt his skills I sensed that.

"It's okay Soubi. Don't listen to him. You know you can defeat him. Yeah you were probably stronger when you were with Seimei but don't forget what you are fighting for." I said laying a hand on my baby bump between us. Soubi looked down momentarily then turned back to my face. He gave me a light smile.

"Stop ignoring me and fight me. Thick dark clouds don't allow the passing of any light." Nisei decided to attack without giving us time to defend. But Soubi had seen it coming.

"More than the multiple dark clouds lightning struck down from those dark clouds." Soubi turned the spell back at them and this time we succeeded to restrain Seimei.

"Fool, don't use standard spells against Soubi, that won't work." Seimei reached at his throat and swallowed. "Don't misunderstand Ritsuka but what are you fighting for. I want to know since it won't help you win this battle." Seimei looked straight at me. I swallowed hard and turned my head away.

"It's none of your business so stay out of it." I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. I also felt the tears stinging in my eye. It hurt me to not be able to tell him he was becoming an uncle but for the sake of my child he better not know.

"Soubi try to end this quickly I don't know how long I can remain strong like this. I'm getting tired." I whispered. Soubi nodded and turned back to Nisei.

"Alright let's get to it. Let's end this battle right now." Soubi was raising his voice. I never heard him raise his voice before. It still sounded lovely to my ears but I don't know to someone else.

"Yeah you're right let's end this." Nisei straightened up then he pointed to me. "I'll make sure he suffers just like you made me suffer. Poisonous fangs of the snake attack with the speed of light."

"Invalid, you can't touch us. Ultimate defense." Soubi held out his hand and the spell bounced off. "A power unparalleled by any crush everything. Attack with absolute power. Fire, severe fire, PERISH." Soubi held me with his one arm and with the other he threw the spell at Nisei and Seimei. Nisei was overpowered he couldn't defend or dodge this one. Seimei was being restrained and we won the battle. I felt my body slump against Soubi.

"I'm glad that is over." I said as the restraints disappeared. Soubi looked down at me as he supported my weight.

"Yeah, me too. Who would have thought I could win against Seimei?" Soubi asked. I also smiled at him.

"I do. I never doubted you Soubi." I said. Just then I looked over his shoulder and saw Nisei coming at him with a knife. I pushed Soubi out of the way but the knife came down on my arm. I moaned in pain grabbing my arm. I fell down on my knees barely able to keep my body from falling over. Nisei just stood there laughing until Soubi jumped him and knocked him out. I tried to stand up but a hand stopped me.

"Stay down Ritsuka. I don't want you to get injured further. Soubi will take you to the hospital and I will take my fighter with me and disappear. I am a man of my word and I said it. I won't bother you again. You have proven to be superior to me." Seimei said. My vision became blurry as my eyes filled with tears. I saw Soubi running over to me and pushing Seimei aside.

"I'm sorry Soubi. I never meant Ritsuka to get hurt. I don't know what I can say..."

"You don't have to say anything. Just get away from us and take that monster with you." Soubi said cutting Seimei off.

"Yes. I probably deserved that. I'll leave now." Seimei said but Soubi didn't respond, he was examining my arm.

"Oh one more thing before I go." Seimei said turning around to face me. "I wanted to congratulate you Ritsuka. Please make sure you are alright."

"What are you saying?" I asked already feeling lightheaded.

"You are pregnant, are you not?" Seimei asked me. I stiffened against Soubi's chest. I really didn't want him to know but now. How could I lie.

"He is and it's none of your business so get lost." Soubi started to tremble barely able to hold his anger in.

" I knew it would come to this. Please don't be mad at me for this but it's my fault you are like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked. My voice sounded more fragile with each passing moment.

"Mother wanted a girl and when she got you she was so happy, but I wanted a little brother. Seeing as I already had the powers I poses now I made you a boy but your insides are still of a girl. In fact I only covered up your vagina. Now I'll make sure you can give birth to your baby when the time is right. When the first contraction hits your penis will transform and when you have given birth you will be back to a boy don't worry. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted you to live your life as a boy." Seimei explained. I listen with disgust but then again the story seemed to make sense. If Seimei really if the psychopath they claim him to be than it could be true.

"Aah, Soubi stop, don't touch it. It hurts." I yelled at him. Soubi was turning pale when he saw all the blood on my arm. He quickly gathered me in his arms and run back up the stairs. Kio was already preparing the first aid kit. He probably saw everything.

"Soubi take me back to Seimei I want to know more." I said my voice softer than before. I didn't have the strength to raise my voice anymore.

"Place him down on the bed Sou-chan. I'll take a look at his arm." Kio said motioning for the bed. Soubi nodded and walked over to our bed. I gritted my teeth to prevent from screaming. It hurt like hell.

"This doesn't look good." Soubi said placing me down and assisting Kio as he cleaned as much blood as possible.

"It's no use. We have to get him to the hospital." Kio said when the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"No I don't want to go... to the hospital." I said gasping in pain.

"Ritsuka please. If the bleeding won't stop you'll die." Soubi said pleading. I just shook my head.

"No I order you to not take me to the hospital." I knew I was hurting Soubi but they didn't understand. If I would go to the hospital the doctors would see I was pregnant. It's so embarrassing.

"You may be able to order Sou-chan around but you can't order me. So I am taking you to the hospital if you like it or not." Kio said then turned to Soubi.

"Hurry up and get him in my car. this is the reason why I'm here no. now hurry up." Kio grabbed our stuff and ran to his car.

"I'm so sorry Ritsuka, I couldn't protect you and I am disobeying you." Soubi said, his voice broken.

"It's okay Soubi. I'm not capable of thinking right now. Just make the pain stop. Take me to the hospital if you have to." I said then my vision became black again.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up I was lying in a soft bed. I shielded my eyes with my hand. The lights were too bright.

"Soubi?" I said barely audible. My voice sounded hoarse like I haven't spoken in days.

"Shh, I'm here. Calm down Ritsuka." I heard Soubi say. I turned my head and saw him sitting beside the bed.

"What happened. I remember Seimei and Nisei. He tried to stab you but I pushed you aside. My arm." I reached to touch my arm but Soubi stopped me.

"Don't it's not healed yet." Soubi said gently pulling my hand away.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked. Soubi turned his head away, then back to me.

"Don't be mad but you have been asleep for almost two days." Soubi said looking at our hands. I gasped. No that can't be. I had a test this week. If I don't pass that test I'm failing.

"Soubi the test." I said. Soubi smiled then kissed my hand.

"Don't worry Ritsuka, the teacher made sure you can take it when you are feeling better. He had to see for himself that you were not able to attend but when he saw you were here in the hospital he took care of it." Soubi said calming me down.

"And you Soubi? You had to take it too. Did you pass?" I asked Soubi.

"I don't know. I made the test but couldn't concentrate at all." Soubi smiled dumbly at me.

"When can I go home?"

"The doctor told me if you woke up and can use your arm again you can go. We were lucky the knife didn't damage and muscle tissue. It only severed your vein and they were worried you lost to much blood but in the end everything turned out okay. The only thing worrying the doctor was that you didn't wake up."

"Alright. Can you help me up. I need to go to the bathroom." I said thinking about the information Soubi just gave me.

"Uhm Ritsuka you can't go to the bathroom." Soubi said pointing to something beside the bed. I looked over the railing seeing a bag of blood hanging on a hook. I cringed my nose and lifted my good arm.

"Aah no way they put an iv in there." I let my head fall back on the pillow.

"I'll call the nurse." Soubi said then he leaned over me and pushed the calling button. Before he sat back down he kissed me lightly.

"I love you Ritsuka." He said.

"I love you too Soubi." I answered just as the nurse came in.

"Mister Aoyagi, you're awake good. I'll tell the doctor." The nurse said then she walked to the other side of the bed. "Please let me take your blood pressure and heart rate." The nurse asked. I nodded and gave her my good arm. She quickly took the measurements and left the room.

"Do you think I'll be home soon." I asked Soubi. He shrugged his shoulders and we waited in silence for the doctor to arrive. When he did he examined me quickly.

"Do you know what happened to you?" The doctor asked me as he listened to my heart. I shook my head since I didn't know what Soubi had told to the people when I was unconscious.

"I don't remember. It's all very blurry the only thing I remember is getting up in the morning." I said. So that would make a good timeline.

"It's alright if you don't remember. Sometimes the mind shut's out curtain things too protects oneself from harm." The doctor seemed nice enough for a doctor. I looked up at Soubi as the doctor examined my arm.

"Well mister Aoyagi, it seems you are recovering quickly. If you can dress yourself with minor help you'll be able to go home." The doctor said. "oh and I just want to take one more ultrasound. Nothing to worry about but just to be on the safe side." I turned my gaze to Soubi's face at the mention of our child.

"Why?" was all I asked because I knew he would understand. Soubi just shrugged his shoulder making it most clear he wasn't going to argue with me. Then I turned to the doctor once more.

"I think I already can dress myself." I said hopefully. Soubi shook his head.

"No you can't yet Ritsuka. You just woke up. You first have to be able to help yourself to the shower. That reminds me. Doctor when is the iv ready to be removed?" Soubi asked. The doctor turned his head to look at the blood bag.

"Oh that's right, hold on I'll take it out right now." The doctor said. He walked over to the sink and got some rubber gloves. Then he turned back to me and quickly relieved me of the iv in my hand. He nodded at me and Soubi and then left the room. After I got my ultrasound later that afternoon I sent Soubi home. I knew he had been in the hospital for the time I was there so he probably hadn't had much sleep. And with Soubi gone I could think for a moment and maybe even get some rest myself. Soon my eyelids got too heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore. I drifted off to a menacing dreamland.

The next two days went by in a blur. I couldn't remember what had happened except that I was home now. My arm was bandaged up but with the painkillers the doctor gave me I didn't feel it. Soubi turned out to be more of a mother hen then I would give him credit for but I soon grew tired of his behavior.

"Soubi, stop making such a fuss over nothing. Just because I'm pregnant and injured doesn't mean I can't do some cleaning." I said to him when he took the mop away from me.

"Yes I know that Ritsuka but right after you got up you started cleaning the whole house so I think you did quite enough already." Soubi said after he put the mop away and guided me to the couch. I just simply let him lead me because even if I would resist he would just carry me.

"Soubi do you think I will pass the test next week?" I asked. Soubi turned his face to me seeming a little startled but soon he recovered and smiled.

"Yes Ritsuka, I think you will be fine. It's not so hard a test because even at my state of mind that day I passed it." Soubi said sitting down next to me.

"Are you sure the teacher didn't just give you an D out of sympathy?" I asked teasingly. Soubi smiled even brighter.

"That can be very true but I still don't think you have any trouble with it since you are at the top of your class." Soubi said. I turned bright red when he mentioned my status at school.

"Well I won't be any more if I don't pass and go back to school." I said knowing that the subject was a little difficult for Soubi. He still wasn't sure Seimei would keep his word and now that he knew about our child he became even more protecting. Seeing his face darken I quickly leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll be fine besides you are with me most of the day so what could happen?" I asked. Soubi sighed, he had tried talking school out of my head but I just wouldn't listen. I didn't want to be cooped up inside all day. That way I would go insane.

"Ritsuka please just reconsider. I know you and I only have a couple months left of school but I just want you safe that is much more important than you or I graduating." Soubi still hadn't given up on the subject. Maybe it was time for some sort of compromise.

"What if I could graduate early. That would mean I can finish almost three months earlier and that way I would have only need to go to school for what five or six weeks." I said to him. Soubi turned his head towards the wall opposite of us. Usually this meant he was thinking so I waited.

"Well like you said I will be with you most of the day so it won't be a problem. But I want to let you go only I have a condition." Soubi said. My spirit rose when he said I could go but falter when he said the rest. I could not believe he would want to make rules for me.

"Okay?" I said hesitatingly. Soubi smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I won't demand you be home on time or something. I just want you to have one of us at your side at all times. There are only two classes we don't have together so it would be easy. One of them you share with Kio so that won't be a problem. It's the last period I'm worried about. There won't be any of us to protect you and since you are in this kind of state you won't be able to defend yourself." Soubi explained. I listened to him carefully, knowing I had to say something for my case.

"Soubi the last period everyday is my sketching practice. It's not a real class. You know you can just come in." I said.

"Well yes I suppose so but right now I have to do my extra assignment on the last period so I won't be able to be with you then." Soubi said looking back at the wall.

"That is fine Soubi. I can be alone for about a hour. Just come and get me when you are done." I said really hoping to change his mind and let me go to school again. Soubi sighed again but then looked at me.

"Alright fine. I will let you go to school then. Just follow my condition and you will be okay."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Soubi you are the best." I said, then I glomped him nuzzling my face in his neck. I inhaled his scent and became calm again


	11. Chapter 11

(I'm going to make a couple time skips here because it is getting way too long so if you see these marks {} than that is the time skip).

(20 weeks into pregnancy)

{time skip four weeks later}

"Ritsuka, good morning, how are you today?" Yuiko greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey Yuiko, good morning. I'm alright just a bit tired is all." I said to her. She smiled at me but seemed worried for some reason.

"What is bothering you Yuiko. You seem a little of."

"Oh I... I... it's nothing really."

"Okay well if you are ready to tell me I'll listen." I tried to comfort her. Suddenly she stopped in front of me and she looked at me.

"Ritsuka, please tell me are you sick or something. I see you are gaining weight. Or are you just eating more than normal?" She asked. I face palmed and then started laughing.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me Yuiko. But let me tell you this before you hear it from someone else. I'm going to finish school early." I said when I stopped laughing. Before Yuiko could respond the bell rang and I had to hurry to class. Yuiko waved at me and then also ran to her class before she was late. Soubi was nervously looking out for me and when he saw me walking over to the classroom he seemed to sigh. The last four weeks has been though for Soubi. He want to be with me all the time to protect me but he has still classes without me so when he doesn't see me he will worry so much. I took his hand and pulled him to our table before he could start a lecture of me being late.

"Ritsuka, where were you?" he asked a little upset.

"I was just talking to Yuiko. Don't worry nothing happened." I reassured him.

"Well you could have been attacked or worse." Soubi said angrily.

"Talking about worse. Yuiko noticed I'm getting fat so I distracted her with my early graduation. I hope you don't mind I told her. I mean, I couldn't just tell her I'm pregnant now can I?" I said to him but my face was turned to the teacher in front of the class.

"Well it's fine as long as she keeps her mouth shut about it. It's a good thing you are graduating early because if you didn't we had a lot more explaining to do. Now you just have to tell your other friends about it when you have your diploma and that is that." Soubi said. I instantly felt relieved he wasn't mad because if he would be mad I would be in trouble. The lesson continued and we were silent until the bell for lunch went off.

"Do you want to eat at the cafeteria or someplace else?" Soubi asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I don't know. I have to buy my lunch in the cafeteria so may as well eat there." I said. Soubi nodded, he took my hand and we walked to the cafeteria. Meanwhile he was typing something on his phone but I couldn't see what it was.

"Everybody knows where we are eating so they will most likely join us soon." Soubi said when he put his phone away. I just nodded not sure what I could say. Lately it seemed like I couldn't say anything right so I just kept my mouth closed. I even have to block out certain words or else I would be crying all day. Last night we were having a conversation about the neighbors dog. He would be put down because he bit Soubi and all I could do was cry. Soubi didn't want the dog to be put down but it's owner didn't trust the dog anymore so he put him down. Soubi tried talking to our neighbor again last night because I wouldn't stop crying. It was already late but I made him do it. So now I mostly just listen and sometimes just block everything out. We ate with our gang and after lunch it was Kio who had class with me.

"So tell me Ritsuka, how are you feeling today. It seems you are not very happy today." Kio said. I just shook my head and tried concentrating on the lesson. I ended up drawing in my notebook and not noticing anything happening around me. The bell for the last class rang and it was time for my sketching practice. It was the only time I was alone and at first I didn't care but lately I wasn't as much at ease with it. Being alone made me anxious and nervous. So when I walked into the classroom and nobody was there my heart started racing. Suddenly the door closed behind me.

"Hello Ritsuka, how nice of you to show up. I have been watching you lately." A voice spoke from the back of the classroom. I quickly turned to the voice and saw Ritsu-sensei sitting on one of the desks.

"How have you been Ritsuka?" he asked.

"I have been fine thank you." I said my voice trembling.

"What was that. You have been fine with Soubi but didn't bother to come back to me to show him. I already know the name has been rewritten so there is no point in avoiding it." Ritsu stood and walked over to me. How did he do that without a stick. Just how many times has he been in this room.

"You are not talking Ritsuka. Can I assume you are calling out for Soubi?"

"What! No I was not calling Soubi. I was just thinking nothing else." I said taking a step back. I never liked Ritsu but right now he seemed more threatening.

"Don't be scared Ritsuka. You don't have to walk away from me. I just wanted to know why you didn't come back. Maybe it has something to do with that belly of yours." Ritsu said. He smiled at me but it wasn't a genuine smile it seemed forced.

"Well are you going to tell me why you keep my Soubi from me."

"He isn't yours!" I said a little too soon. Ritsu scowled and seemed to have trouble containing his temper.

"Soubi has always been mine and he will be for as long as he lives." Ritsu was getting really mad now. I don't know how he did it but suddenly he was in front of me and feeling my abdomen. I quickly did a step back and made sure there was a table in between the two of us.

"Don't touch me." I said with a little too much anger. Ritsu only smiled like he just won the lottery.

"Oh my is it really true what my pet told me. Is this child inside you really Soubi's?" he asked. I was shocked he knew about that. I couldn't say anything let alone move so I ended up standing frozen in my place.

"Well since Soubi is mine that means his child will also be mine."

"No it's not. You may be my adoptive father but I will never belong to you nor will our child. Teacher I believe I already told you I didn't want to see you so why are you bothering Ritsuka?" my heart started racing again when I heard Soubi behind me. I didn't remember calling him so why was he here.

"I thought I felt something wrong with Ritsuka when he went with Kio so I decided to look after him. And when he became so scared he couldn't move anymore I came in. You must know by now we are not going to give it up for adoption so don't bother asking." Soubi said with venom in his voice. Ritsu looked startled and went a couple steps back.

"You don't have to be so harsh against me. I was just asking why he didn't came back with you like he promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day I awoke suddenly. It was still dark out but when I looked next to me Soubi's side of the bed was empty. I sat up quickly grateful that my morning sickness had passed and went to the kitchen. Walking through the dark hallway made me a little anxious but I pushed the feelings aside. I mean were should I be afraid of in my own house. Then suddenly someone switched the lights on and I had to supres a scream. Natsuo walked into the kitchen yawning as he did so.

"Natsuo are you trying to give me a heart attack or something!" I yelled at him. He turned around and seemed to just notice me.

"Oh I'm sorry Ritsuka, I just hadn't seen you there. What are you doing walking in the dark anyway?" he asked sleepily.

"I was trying not to wake everybody that is what I was doing. It's still fairly early so you shouldn't be even awake yet." I accused him.

"Well I am very sorry your highness but Soubi insisted I would help him with his asignment so yeah I had to wake up now." He reasoned.

"Huh, Soubi is still working on that asignment from three weeks ago?" I asked a little taken a back. Natsuo shook his head.

"No way, that one was finished ages ago. He now has to pain the most precious thing to him." Natsuo explained between his yawning.

" Oh I see." I answered feeling sad. Why did he ask Natsuo while he would normally ask me to help him out.

"Well you should get back in bed Ritsuka. I mean it is still the middle of the night and you have school tomorrow." Natsuo said. I nodded suddenly not feeling really good. I turned around and walked back to our bedroom. Why did it make me sad that Soubi asked someone else. It's not like it mattered anything it was just a asignment for school. I tried convincing myself but it only made me feel more sad. Then the bedroom door opened and Soubi peaked his head in. As soon as he saw me shaking on the bed he quickly walked over.

"Ritsuka what's wrong? Did Natsuo say something to you?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. I didn't respond as I tried to hide my tear striken face from him. Soubi suddenly pulled the blankets away and pulled me in his arms again. Then he saw I was crying.

"Ritsuka, are you alright. Please talk to me if anything is wrong." Soubi begged me. I just sook my head still trying to stop the tears.

"It's nothing… just my hormones." I said hoping to make him less worried. Soubi didn't seem to buy it and kicked of his shoes. Then he lifted his legs onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

"I just know there is something wrong just tell me. I'm not sure if I can be any help but talking about it can still work relieving." Soubi said. The worry in his voice made cry even harder.

"It's just… why didn't you tell me… you had a new asignment?" I said between sobs. Soubi took a deep breath and then sighed.

"Did Natsuo tell you?" he asked. I just nodded my head. "Well I would of told you if there wouldn't be so much on your mind already. I didn't want to stress you more than you already were today. Besides it looked like you needed your rest so I didn't bother you." Soubi explained. I suddenly felt very silly being so upset about this.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said. Soubi sighed again but then got of the bed still holding me. He carried me bridal style to his atelier.

"I'll show you my examination piece. This one will decide if I pass or not." Soubi explained putting me down on a chair. I watched in amazement when he showed me a painting of myself. It was really beautiful and I didn't know what to say. Soubi waited patiently for my reply.

"Soubi it's beautiful. This will most definitely make you pass." I said to him. Soubi smiled and then kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's get you back to bed." Soubi said taking my hand. I let him drag me back to bed and when he embraced me I felt loved. We both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

 **(Time skip one week. 21 weeks into pregnancy).**

Today was the last day of school for me. I had finished my exams and did everything I had to graduate. The only thing left was getting my degree from the dean. Soubi would acompany me so he was sure there was no danger. In this passed week there had not been a single attack making me a little restless since Ritsu-sensei never made an empty treath. We were walking to the dean's office when Yuiko and Yayou stopped us.

"Hey Ritsuka, I heard you are getting your degree. I wish you would stay in school a little bit longerIt will be boring without you around you know." Yuiko said looking sad.

"It won't be that bad. I mean you still have your boyfriend here to keep you company." I said trying to cheer her up. Yuiko sighed but then nodded.

"Yeah you are probably right. Well just don't forget about us when you go out into the world now okay?" Yuiko asked. I shook my head thinking about the almost five months left of my pregnancy. I would not be working in the near future. Soubi saw my face and quickly started conversing with the two.

"We are sorry but right now we have an appointment with the dean so we will see you later." Soubi said pulling me along towards the office. Yuiko seemed to smile secretly when I turned away but I wasn't sure of it. We stopped in front of door and knocked.

"Come in." Came a deep voice. We went inside and got my degree without problem. Soubi kissed me and congratulated me.

"Well let's go home. My present for you is still there since I have forgotten it this morning." Soubi said holding my hand and leading me home. On our way there I couldn't help but think about the way Yuiko had behaved. But since I couldn't find out why I pushed it aside. Soubi walked up the stairs and put the key in the lock. I followed him and waited until he would open the door. When the door finally opened I didn't know what I was seeing.

"SURPRISE." Everybody yelled at me. I stumbled a couple steps back almost falling down the stairs again. Soubi quickly grabbed my head to keep me from tumbling down. I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Careful there Ritsuka. We don't want you injuring yourself now." Soubi said holding me close to his chest. I was almost hyperventilating fromfrom the shock. Everyone was gathered in the doorway startled with my almost falling down. As soon as I calmed down enough we went inside. There were banners put up with congratulations and graduated. Everywere I looked were decorations and balloons making our appartment seem rather small. In the room were all my friends from school but also from seven moons. Some of them seemed still worried about me mostly because they knew about the baby. After all had given me their presents the music started and they started partying. I stayed seated at the couch feeling much to tired to even get up. As I sat there I opened my presents and talked with whomever sat down next to me. Soubi walked around the room talking to everyone and making sure everything was safe. The evening seemed to fly by without me even realizing it. When Soubi instructed me to retire to our bedroom everyone also went home. I was getting into my pyjama's when suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Ritsuka that was one hell of a party." Kio said slurring. He had too much to drink and was probably really drunk. He walked over to me and hugged me or more like clinged to me.

"You look really sexy right now Ritsuka. Maybe you and I can make love hihihi." Kio giggled. I sighed and tried to get him of me.

"Kio you are drunk. What do you think your doing?" I said as Kio let his hands roam over my chest.

"You just look so cute right now." Kio said licking his lips. I started to feel scared. He had never been this drunk before. I grabbed his arms and pushed them away. Kio stumbled back getting angry at me. He quickly pinned me to my bedroom wall holding my hands up above my head and started licking at my neck. I was frozen for a second, not sure what the hell was happening. When Kio pushed his knee between my legs I struggled to get him of me but he was just too strong.

"Kio stop. What are you…" I couldn't say anything more since Kio placed his hand over my mouth. He started to rub his knee against my groin and before I could even think my body reacted. I really didn't know what the hell Kio was doing. The only thing I could think of was how to get him of me. Then he released my mouth so he could unbutton my pants and the first thing I did was scream for Soubi. Kio smiled at me but his eyes seemed to darken.

"Why is it that you always pick him over me?" Kio asked suddenly sad. Then his mood seemed to change again.

"Well no matter. You will choose me eventually." Kio said lowering his head to my height.

"Kio get of me right now!" I yelled just as the door opened. Soubi stood in the doorway looking at us. The tears sprang to my eyes but before I could say anything Kio was gone and I fell to my knees crying. My breath was heavy and uneven making my insides thighten. I placed a hand on my baby bump trying to get it to calm down. Suddenly I found myself in two strong, warm and very familiar arms. They lifted me of the ground placing me against a broad chest. Without looking up I recognized these arms and I buried my head in his chest. I started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Soubi, he was… he did… I tried…" I tried to form sentences but they just wouldn't come out.

"ssh, it's alright Ritsuka. He is gone now no need to panic." Soubi said trying to sooth me. I shook my head trying to get a clear head. It seemed impossible since my attention was focused on my throbbing member. Without realizing it my body had become unbarebly hot and my stomach felt weird. I started to fidget to relieve the feeling in my groin but it didn't do much. I felt fresh tears drip down my cheecks but this time out of frustration. Soubi planted me on the bed quickly covering me with the blankets.

"Soubi." I called out to him with trembling voice. He turned to me signalling he was listening.

"Please don't kill Kio. He doesn't know what he was doing. It seemed like he is really drunk." I couldn't help the shudder that ran down my spine with the memory.

"Don't worry Ritsuka. I'm just going to check if he fell asleep. Then I'll come back. Are you okay by yourself?" Soubi asked worry etsed in his voice. I nodded but still I wasn't sure if everything was really okay. Soubi disappeared leaving me on the bed. With every minute that passed the feeling in my groin was getting more unbareble. It hurt just to move my legs making me really uncomfortable. Slowly my mind was wrapping itself around the situation making me aware of the lust spreading trough my body.

"Soubi please hurry back. I need you." I whispered in the darknes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After what seemed like an eternity Soubi finally came back into our bedroom. He walked over to the bed making sure he wasn't making any noise and sat down beside me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Ritsuka what's wrong?" Soubi asked coming closer to my face.

"It hurts Soubi." I said already feeling emberrassed. Soubi eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me. Where does it hurt?" he asked pulling at the blanket.

"It hurts down there. I need you Soubi." I said with shaking voice. Soubi pulled the blanket away and looked "down there" before he realized what I was getting at. He suddenly started laughing looking back at my face. I felt my face heat up and I tried to hide it.

"It's okay Ritsuka, if you want I can help you." Soubi said. I didn't answer as there was a pillow on my face. Then I pushed it aside and grabbed the front of Soubi's shirt. I yanked him down crashing my lips onto his. He seemed startled at first but soon answered my kiss. I felt my desire burning and became much to hot. I pushed Soubi aside and yanked of my remaining clothes. Soubi watched as I threw them across the room.

"It seems like your libido has awaked." Soubi said teasingly. At that moment it didn't matter. I was desperate and wanted to feel him inside me. I yanked at his shirt making it slide upwards a little.

"You are very agressive today Ritsuka." Soubi said as he lifted his arms so I could pull of his shirt. At that moment it didn't matter to me. I quickly dove down and undid his pants. Soubi caught on and quickly got up from our bed. His pants were kicked of and he was crawling over me. Soubi kissed me, at first it was just a peck but soon it grew to passionate making out. His hands roamed over my chest fondling with my nipples from time to time. I couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing onto Soubi's shoulders I flipped us so I was now on top.

"Woah Ritsuka, what are you doing?" Soubi asked a little startled. I bend down and kissed him deeply moaning into the kiss. I took his member and guided it towards my entrence but Soubi stopped me.

"No Ritsuka wait. We didn't stretch you yet. It's much to big like this. It could rubture." Soubi said worried. I shook my head, mad with desire. Before I could proseed though Soubi gently pushed me back and flipped us again.

"You have to endure a little longer." Soubi said reaching into the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. Then he kissed me again trying to distract me as he put his first finger in. I hissed at the slight pain.

"And you wanted to do it dry. Am I sure glad I stopped you." Soubi said thrusting his finger in and out.

"Shut up just hurry." I answered. Soubi chuckled but soon put in the second finger followed by a third. He kept thrusting and scissoring until he found my special spot.

"Oh god Soubi, please. I can't…" I panted. Soubi smiled and pulled his fingers out. Then he put some lube on his member and placed it at my entrance.

"No wait. I want to do it." I said turning beet red. Soubi looked a little surprised but then he shrugged his shoulders. He laid down and I straddled him.

"Are you really sure about this?" Soubi asked one last time. I nodded, took his member and placed it against my entrence. Then I slowly lowered my hips. As the pain came I almost lost my balance but steadied myself by placing my hands on Soubi's chest. He watched me with lustfilled eyes and it seemed he needed all his restrained to keep from pounding into me. I kept going untill Soubi was fully sheeted in my body. My breath was uneven and sometimes I panted. Soubi let me adjust to his size and when the pain subsided I started moving. First it was slow and steady but soon it became faster and every time I thrusted my hips down Soubi buck his hips up pounding even deeper inside me.

"God Ritsuka you are so tight, feels good." Soubi said in between moans. I was also moaning feeling my stomach tighten. Soubi started pumping in time with my thrust.

"Aaah Soubi I can't…. I'm going…" I said as I released in his hand. My insides clenched pushing Soubi over the edge. He moaned my name as he came. I fell onto his chest breathing heavy.

"I love you Soubi." I said panting.

"I love you too Ritsuka." Soubi said smiling. I was so tired I couldn't move anymore. Soubi gently lifted me of him and went to get a towel. Before he was back in the room I was fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **{Time skip 10 weeks. 31 weeks into pregnancy}**

"This is the last time Natsuo. I told you a lot of times you can't leave your videogames lying around. I can't see were my feet are and I certainly can't see if there are games beneath them. I broke this one when I stepped on it." I yelled into the hallway. Then I turned around and walked back to the couch.

"Three, two, one." I said to myself. Just then Natsuo came rushing into the living room.

"Which one did you break Ritsuka. Please don't tell me it's grand turismo." He whined as he walked up to me. I held the broken console out to him.

"I really don't know which one it is. I only know I broke it and that I almost fell down again." I said starting to get really angry. Natsuo took it from me and looked at it. There came tears to his eyes and I had to look away before I start feeling guilty again.

"You're so mean Ritsuka. This was the last one I had. Now I have to safe more money to buy it again." Natsuo said sadness dripping from his voice. I looked at him feeling a little guilty but I had warned him several times before.

"It's your own fault for leaving it lying here!" I yelled back at him. Now he also started to get angry, walking closer to me.

"Well maybe I put it there to continue playing when I got back in the living room."

"You know very well that I can't always see where I'm going." I said much less angry. Stupid hormones still fucking with my mind.

"You can't see because you have gotten fat!" Natsuo yelled. All my anger disappeared leaving me only with sadness. My face fell and my eyes started tearing up. As soon as he had said it he realized his mistake. I turned around and walked to my room as fast as my legs could carry me. Natsuo came after me saying he was sorry but I didn't want to hear it. Everybody knows about my sensitiveness towards my babybump. I couldn't see anymore as the tears blurred my vision. I threw opened the door and stormed inside not even realizing it wasn't my bedroom. I looked around and then I saw I was in Soubi's aterlier. Natsuo didn't come in so that was good.

"Ritsuka? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Soubi asked putting his brush aside. I shook my head quickly wiping my eyes.

"It's nothing big. I just had an argument with Natsuo." I answered as I walked back towards the door.

"He told you you're fat didn't he?" Soubi said getting up from his chair. I turned back to Soubi feeling fresh tears slide down my cheecks. Soubi looked at me and shook his head.

"Come over here you." He said holding his arms up signaling to hug him. I walked over to him burying my face in his chest. Soubi wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. Then the door was opened and Youji walked inside.

"Soubi you need to help me…" he started but when he saw me he stopped talking.

"What is it?" Soubi asked still holding me.

"Uhm well…you see…Natsuo said he did something… uhm pretty stupid." He said. Soubi nodded.

"Yes I already heard. I'll talk to him later. Right now I'm a little busy." Soubi said looking at me. Youji understood and left quickly.

"Well it seems Natsuo realized his mistake now didn't he?" he asked lifting my chin up. I just looked at him, really not in the mood to just forgivehim so easily.

"So what, he still has to apologize to me properly. I mean it's partly my fault for breaking his game but still he didn't have to get so mad at me." I said feeling myself getting less angry with every passing second.

"Yes you are right. So how about this. You go watch some tv while I make dinner and then we will eat together. How about it?" Soubi asked. I nodded wiping my eyes and blowing my nose. Soubi gave me a chaste kiss and together we walked back to the living room. When we walked trough the door I stopped midstep. Everything was cleaned out. No more stuff lying around and even the furniture was dusted. I looked around and saw Natsuo still with the duster in hand. He stood beside the dressoir looking at the floor. I quickly walked over to him then without saying anything I hugged him.

"Natsuo thank you for cleaning. It was getting really dirty in here but I can't dust anymore. Thank you so much." I said when I released the hug. Natsuo just stood there waiting not even moving. Soubi came towards us throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"I think Natsuo has apologized enough don't you think so too Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. I nodded took Natsuo's hand and pulled him towards the couch.

"We're going to watch tv. Can you prepare dinner then Soubi?" I asked. Sohbi nodded disappearing to the kitchen. We watched tv together and after that we ate dinner. It was just like old times when I was just Ritsuka without the pregnancy which made me really happy. We talked about what's going on in school. Since I can't attend and have graduated I don't really knowt's going on there. Sure I hear stories from Yuiko and Yayoi but still the twins know what I want to know. It was really fun just listening to their stories. Later that evening I went to my bedroom followed by Soubi.

"Are you really okay now Ritsuka?" he asked me when he helped me dress for bed. I nodded and then yawned.

I'm fine Soubi, don't you worry about me." I said after getting in bed. Soubi smiled at me and kissed me.

"Alright as long as you and our child are okay I'm happy too." Soubi said. I didn't know how to react so I stayed silent. After a little while I looked back at Soubi, he seemed troubled since he didn't say his usual "I love you".

"What's wrong Soubi. Did something happen?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and smiled his fake smile at me.

"Don't worry Ritsuka it's all okay. Just go to sleep you need the rest." He answered. I knew he was lying but I also knew he wouldn't tell me even if I pried any further.

"Yeah sure. Well just so you know, if there is something bothering you just tell me. I may be of no use right now but the least I could do is listen." I said then I turned away from him and closed my eyes. He didn't say anything but just kissed my head.

"Sleep well Ritsuka. I love you." He said, then he got up and left. I felt horrible not only was Soubi's mind occupied with something but I had been having braxton hix contractions all evening. At first I wanted to tell Soubi but then he would only become more worried about me and I didn't want that. Soubi had much more on his mind, like his school. Knowing Soubi he didn't really know how to finish his painting and that was why he was spacing out but like always he wouldn't talk to me about it. He will probably call Kio and discus with him. I didn't mind though, I wouldn't know what to say even if he asked me. I decided to ask him again tomorrow.


End file.
